Ranma X
by HVulpes
Summary: Here's my RanmaX-men:Evolution crossover. I hope you enjoy it. (Sorry for the spelling, I have no spell check).
1. Default Chapter

He's my new fic based on the Ranma:Evolution thread of the Anime  
  
Addventure. The First part is heavliy based on the work of  
  
Demonhawk01 and Philip Weigel. It uses their words with their  
  
permission. Here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi  
  
Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or  
  
borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is  
  
a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the  
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma  
  
series. The same can be said of the X-men:Evolution  
  
series and those who create it.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and  
  
would very much appreciate it if no one tries to  
  
sue me. Thank you very much. Some of this fist part of the fic have  
  
been written by the Author at the Anime Addventure. They  
  
are...Demonhawk01,Philip Weigel and others. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma waved good bye to his mother as she left for home. He turned to  
  
enter the Tendo home.  
  
"Where are you going, Saotome?" Nabiki asked him as he head for the  
  
stairs.  
  
"I just going to rest awhile." Ranma responded as he headed for his  
  
room. Ranma shut the door as he looked over his room. Waiting a few  
  
minutes, he jumped out of his window and started roof hopping down  
  
the street.  
  
He had a good reason for lying, he told himself. His mother had been  
  
acting strange. He cound'nt point to anything specfic, but last few  
  
time he had seen her she had seemed troubled.  
  
He had asked her what was wrong, but she brushed it off, rediecrting  
  
him to his lastest adventure. Ranma was not deterred. NToday was the  
  
day he was determined to find out what was troubling his mother, and  
  
help her with whatever it was.  
  
As he hopped along the roofs, he couldn't help but smile. Apparently  
  
his danger sense was inherited more from his mother, then from  
  
Genma.He saw Nodoka down on the street looking around nervously,  
  
having to hide several times as her gaze turned to the roof tops.  
  
"Hmm well I guess I have no choice." Ranma muttered as he pulled upon  
  
his knowledge of Genma's forbidden techniques. Rendering himself  
  
invisible to both the naked eye and chi sense.  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later Nodoka stopped acting nervous and  
  
went on her way in a much more easy manner, unaware of her tag along.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Nodoka smiled as she felt the presence fade, the shadow on the  
  
rooftop disappearing. Such a caring boy Ranma was. Apparently she had  
  
managed to convince him that everything was alright and he had left.  
  
Smiling Nodoka turned and headed down the street. It was for the best  
  
really, Ranma shouldn't be involved in her world.Although she had  
  
many powerful friends, she also had many powerful enemies.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma scratched his head in curiosity, still cloaked in the Goshin  
  
Dai RyÃ¼ Sei Fu. This wasn't the way to his mother's house. His  
  
curiosity enflamed even more, Ranma followed Nodoka into a rather old  
  
looking building.  
  
He blinked as she pushed aside a stone revealing a secret compartment  
  
and placed the Saotome Honor sword inside, before sliding the stone  
  
back.  
  
While he was pondering why his mom would hide her sword like that,  
  
things got really weird.  
  
----------------  
  
Nodoka turned to leave when suddenly the sound of scraping stone  
  
reached her ears. Whirling around she watched the stone slab slide  
  
back to reveal the Saotome sword, which suddenly quivered and floated  
  
up into the air, unsheathing and gleaming in the receding sunlight.  
  
"No....." Nodoka whispered, her eye's narrowing in anger.  
  
"Such an interesting toy you have here, Mrs. Saotome. I beleieve that  
  
you have somethings that I want." A dark voice called out from  
  
nowhere.  
  
Nodoka turned around and looked at her unwelcomed visitor."What do  
  
you want Magneto?" She hissed.  
  
"I have need of the data that you are keeping for Xavior. The names  
  
and powers of the mutants of Japan." Magneto said. "Plus your  
  
research into mutants might aid my plans."  
  
"Never, I won't let you use my data for your wicked purposes." Nodoka  
  
said, as she looked at the powerful mutant.  
  
"Perhaps, I could convince you. Perhaps your son Ranma might change  
  
your mind?" Magneto stated.  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened. "He has nothing to do with this! He hasn't  
  
even displayed a mutant power yet! He's of no interest to you."  
  
Dammit! That came out harsher then she meant it to, but Ranma did  
  
that to her. He was her only son, her legacy. Even when she had  
  
abandon him to Genma it was in the hope thahe would get stronger. For  
  
her life would be harsh to him.  
  
Nodoka snarled for a minute. "Damn you...." Then her shoulders  
  
slumped. "Alright Magneto, what do you want me to do?"  
  
Magneto grinned under his helmet. Yes this Ranma would be the perfect  
  
tool to keep Nodoka under his thumb. He opened his mouth to speak,  
  
but before he could...  
  
"YOU LEAVE MY MOMMA ALONE!" Nodoka's eyes widened as she saw the red  
  
blur leap over her and slam feet first into Magneto.  
  
Ranma had seen enough. So his mother had a secret life that was  
  
linked with mutants. Mutants weren't so bad. Sunfire, the hero of  
  
Japan, was one. He was one of the heroes to Ranma. Even Genma, who  
  
thoughts that most mutants gain power through some sort of cheating,  
  
like Sunfire.More importantly, it seemed that this Magneto was using  
  
her to do something that she didn't want to do. What clenched it was  
  
when Magneto tried to force her to do it by threatening to use him  
  
should she refuse. Nodoka had chosen to concede to his demands,  
  
rather than have himself be used by this man.  
  
`It was time for this `Magneto' to learn why you didn't threaten the  
  
friends and family of Ranma Saotome!' With that thought Ranma leapt  
  
to attack, feeling the satisfying crunch against his feet.  
  
Magneto slid across the room and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Insolent fool! You wish to challenge the master of Magnetism? Very  
  
well, let me show you your folly!" With that he floated up and with a  
  
gesture of his hand sent flying several metal girders from the wall,  
  
which Ranma deftly dodged.  
  
And the battle was on.  
  
Magneto smirked, this boy was challenging him to a fight to protect  
  
his loved one, how noble, it didn't matter though, he would lose  
  
easily enough. He wasn't a mutant, and had probably never fought  
  
against mutants before, so there was no need to worry. Although it  
  
was surprising to see him dodge so easily.  
  
Nodoka watched in horror as her son took on one of the world's most  
  
dangerous mutants, even if she got involved, the two of them couldn't  
  
stand up to Magneto. Still, she had heard about some of his  
  
adventures and hoped that he didn't exaggerate in any of them. It  
  
probably wouldn't matter anyways, martial artists were not mutants.  
  
Ranma was getting aggravated at his lack of success at getting close  
  
to the caped figure floating there, he had seen Herb do something  
  
similar, but not nearly as long. Ranma decided to wait until those  
  
support beams that were being tossed around got closer to try  
  
something, he had seen Ryoga do it, and he knew he could do it as  
  
well. As soon as the beams got into range, Ranma tore his shirt  
  
sleeve off and focused some Ki into the cloth and turned the ordinary  
  
silk shirt into a blade capable of cutting through anything,  
  
combining the Iron Cloth technique and the Kijin Raishu Dan, he swung  
  
his impromptu sword and sliced up the beams before jumping out of the  
  
way. "Hah! It'll take more than a fancy trick to take me down."  
  
"I must say I'm impressed boy, most mutants would have a hard time  
  
keeping up with you. But now it ends." And with that Magneto lifted  
  
everything metallic in the room; nuts, bolts, tools, pieces of the  
  
metal girders and even the Saotome Sword and flung them at Ranma at  
  
even greater speeds.  
  
"No Ranma! Leave him alone Magneto, I'll do what you want, just don't  
  
hurt him!" Nodoka begged him from where she was.  
  
"He has to learn the folly of taking on the Master of Magnitism."  
  
Ranma was getting tired from dodging at such high speeds, he even had  
  
to use the Amaguriken to block many of the nuts and bolts. This was  
  
getting him nowhere fast and if he didn't do something right now, his  
  
mom and himself would be knee deep in shit. He thought of a Ki blast,  
  
but disguarded the idea, it would just blow up the intant it hit  
  
something, and Magneto would probably put something in the way to  
  
block it, so he had one other idea. Ducking a beam that would have  
  
clonked him in the head, and jumping up and back to avoid several  
  
nuts and bolts, Ranma started to gather Ki for the attack. As soon as  
  
he landed, he jumped forward and landed only a few feet away from  
  
Magneto. All the metal was coming at him from all sides, but Ranma  
  
decided to end it right there. "Sai Dai Ryu Kijin Raishu Dan!"  
  
Swinging his arms backwards, like a cresant moon, the First Rate  
  
Demon God Assault Bomb sliced through everything to get to Magneto.  
  
At that moment, however, the all the metal hit Ranma from the sides  
  
and the back, knocking him out temporarily.  
  
Magneto smirked as he saw that the boy was out, though, he had to  
  
admit he put up a good fight. The smirk vanished as soon as a pain  
  
hit his left arm and right leg. Grimacing in pain Magneto looked down  
  
to see that both arm and leg had deep slices into them. If he didn't  
  
get it fixed soon, they'd be useless. 'How in the world did he hurt  
  
me? Wait, when he pulled his arms back, yes that had to be it.'  
  
Looking at Nodoka, he sneered. "I'll come back for your son as well  
  
as you later Nodoka." And with that, he floated out a window and  
  
away. The metal that was floating around crashed to the ground.  
  
Nodoka watched as Magneto flew away. She couldn't have helped her son  
  
at all in that fight. She was trained in some martial arts, but she  
  
was not as skilled as Ranma. She quickly ran over to him and checked  
  
to see if he was alright, as soon as she touched him he moaned and  
  
started to get up. "Ranma." She asked tenatively, she knew that he'd  
  
hate her for not helping him, or at the very least, not telling him  
  
about her secret life.  
  
"Hi momma, did I win?" She nodded her head. She was surprised when he  
  
hugged her, she reacted and gave him one back immediately, but was  
  
still shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? I hated hiding my secrets  
  
from you, why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. Plus my life is full of dangers  
  
that you can not comprehend." Nodoka replied.  
  
Ranma didn't respond, just hugged her tighter for a few  
  
minutes. "Momma, I don't really care if you have a secret life.You're  
  
one of the few that's supported me unconditionally. I don't care what  
  
you've done in life, you've loved me unconditionally, and that's all  
  
that matters to me. Besides, that jerk forced you into doing what he  
  
wanted and I know what that's like."  
  
Nodoka started to cry.  
  
Nodoka soon stopped her weeping and started to tell her son about her  
  
life. "Ranma, I work for underground group that helps and protects  
  
mutants. I have a degree on advance genetics that I use in research  
  
to help them. That's why Magneto wanted me. He wanted the information  
  
I know. I also have to confess that Genma is not your father."  
  
"It's okay, mother. I forgive you. But who is my father?" Ranma  
  
asked.  
  
"I still a little nervious at telling you as I haven't told him yet.  
  
All I can say about him is that he is an honorable man." Nodoka said.  
  
"Alright for now." Ranma wanted to know the truth, but he thought it  
  
might be best to give his mother time. "But what do we do now?"  
  
Nodoka thought over the options that she and her son had. They had  
  
little.  
  
Magneto was now interested in them. Ranma had defeated him without  
  
using a mutant power. Ranma still might be a mutant, but the fact  
  
that he had defeat a mutant without powers. Magneto would want to  
  
know everything Ranma knew in order to prevent that from happening  
  
again.  
  
Plus he would be prepared for anything the next time he saw the  
  
martial artist.  
  
She had one option for her son. It would cost her much. She would  
  
have to send him to the X-men. "I think that it might be best for you  
  
to go to America. I have friends there that could help you if Magneto  
  
attacks again."  
  
"I can beat that guy..."Ranma started, but Nodoka stopped him.  
  
"Ranma, the only reason you defeated Magneto was the fact you took  
  
him by surprise. But he will be ready next time. You will need help.  
  
And my friend, Professor Charles Xavior should be able to protect  
  
you." Nodoka replied. She handed Ranma some money for a plane ticket.  
  
She then turned on a tap and splashed Ranma with cold water. "He  
  
won't expect you in your girl form. I'll show you the hidden exit."  
  
Ranma thought over what was happening as he sat in his seat on the  
  
airplane to Bayville. It was all happening so fast. He had learned  
  
the truth about his mother, only to lose her again after so many  
  
years. Now he was heading to America to seek help from one of his  
  
mothers friends to protect himself from a new powerful foe. What else  
  
could go wrong?  
  
At the Xavior Institute....  
  
"Nodoka, good to hear from you again. Why do I pleasure of talking to  
  
you." Professor Xavior asked his college and former lover.  
  
"I have had an incident." Nodoka replied as she told of what had  
  
happened in Japan. About the attack that Magneto had made, and how  
  
her martial artist son had managed to drive the powerful mutant. "So  
  
that's why have had sent Ranma to you. I've aready made up a cover  
  
story about Ranma needing to clear up some family business in  
  
America. I"m going to try to clean things up here before I join you."  
  
"Interesting. But do you think that Ranma will have an open mind  
  
about mutants?" Xavior said.  
  
"Trust me, you have a harder time trying to believing Ranma." Nodoka  
  
said as she smiled over the phone. "Charles, there's something  
  
important that I have to tell you about Ranma..."  
  
Later...  
  
"I'm glad that you are here, Logan. I need your help." The Professor  
  
said.  
  
"What's the problem, Chuck?" Logan said as he stood in the  
  
professor's office.  
  
"I need you to pick up a special student." The Professor said, as he  
  
then when on to explain the situation in Japan.  
  
"And that is why he's coming here." Xavior finished.  
  
"Your telling me a kid defeated Magneto. What kind of muatnt powers  
  
does he have?" Logan asked.  
  
"We're not sure. He defeated MAgneto without any mutant powers."  
  
Xavior said.  
  
"No muatnt powers. You're saying an ordinary human defeated one of  
  
the most powerful mutants on earth. You got to be kidding me." Logan  
  
said with disbelief.  
  
"Not ordinary. He seems to be a powerful martial artist."  
  
"That makes more sense. I have seen some of those martial artist in  
  
Asia. They can do things that seem like mutant powers. So when do I  
  
pick up the kid?"  
  
"As soon as possible. The main reason I choose you is that you have  
  
experience speaking Japanese. The boy seems to have poor english  
  
skills." Xavior said. "I'll stay here and try to discover if I can  
  
find the boy and see if he has any latent mutant powers using  
  
Cerebro."  
  
"I'm on my way." Logan said as he left the room. Xavior left soon  
  
after on his way to Cerebro.  
  
Later...  
  
The Professor scanned Ranma, detecting him at the Bayville airport.  
  
He had sent Logan to pick him up as he was the only one that was  
  
skilled at the Japanese Language. But from the scan he had do, he was  
  
quite interested in the boy. Just by using the lifeforce from his  
  
body, the boy had developed skills that mimiced mutant powers.  
  
But more surprising was the mutant powers that was dorment in the  
  
boy. It was a powerful force to be recken with, once it was properly  
  
developed. As it was, the boy couldn't access it. But Xavior could  
  
help the boy develop his power.  
  
Xavior was able to determine that the power that Ranma contained was  
  
the ability to manipulate a form of energy. Ranma's body was  
  
generating the energy, it just wasn't being used by him. In fact,  
  
most of this energy was being converted into Ki and being used by his  
  
body. With help, Ranma should be able to generate much more of this  
  
energy and still keep his high Ki levels.  
  
The more that Xavior looked the more amazed he was that Ranma's  
  
energy control power hadn't come out yet. He had expected that  
  
Ranma's Ki was being amped with  
  
a mysterious dark energy.  
  
Ranma seemed to generate this energy, by taking energy from some  
  
other dimention. But it was potent energy. Perhaps they could explore  
  
the secrets behind that energy, once Ranma was safe.  
  
At the Airport....  
  
Ranma looked around for someone to pick him up. His mother had told  
  
him that she would be phoning ahead for someone to pick him up.  
  
That's when he saw the figure, standing there with a sign in Japanese  
  
with his name on it. It was a short, yet muscluar hairy white man  
  
that Ranma identified as a fighter. He wore an old jacket and jeans,  
  
with a grey cowboy hat. Ranma Walked towards the figure.  
  
Magneto had figure that Nodoka might send the boy to the X-men. That  
  
was why he had gone to the Bayville Airport.  
  
Later..  
  
Wolverine looked at the kid next to him in the jeep. Ranma had been  
  
acting on his best behavior, so Wolverine couldn't tell what Ranma  
  
was really like, But the boy was warrior and reeked of confidence.  
  
"So Kid, what'cha thinking about?" Wolverine asked in Japanese,  
  
curious to see what the boy was thinking.  
  
"I wonder what mother is doing. I'm curious to see this school."  
  
Ranma said in a sedated voice. Then with a smirk he added. "I'm  
  
curious to see if I can beat you in a fight."  
  
Wolverine smiled a bit at the remark. "We'll see. We'll see."  
  
Suddenly, the jeep stopped moving with a jerk.  
  
A Thought crossed Magneto's mind. 'Magneto!'  
  
Logan stopped the jeep. "Looks like it's time to fight." He jumped  
  
out of the car and brought out his claws.  
  
Magneto floated above them. "Time to test out your skills." Then he  
  
looked over to the construction site that was near where the jeep had  
  
stopped. Magneto had chosen this place because it had been abandon  
  
for the day, and it was a source of magnetic metals. Using his powers  
  
he leviated the metal girders, them formed them into a giant warrior  
  
to fight for him. The metallic figure emerged from the construction  
  
site.  
  
"Attack." commanded Magneto.  
  
Wolverine started to attacking the metal giant that was in front of  
  
him. But the he seemed to freeze as he leviated in the air. Ranma  
  
took this as a bad sign. Ranma looked at the figure. "I guess that  
  
this one is mine. Moko Takabisha." Ranma lunched his Ki attack. It  
  
damaged the metallic figure. But Magneto just used his mutant powers  
  
to fix the figure. "Well, if that does work..." Ranma decided that it  
  
was time to use his father forbidden schools. "Kijin Raishu Dan."  
  
Ranma launched his Vacuum blades at the girder beast. It succeed in  
  
severing the girders, until Magneto's magnetic powers repaired the  
  
figure again. The girder beast then tried to attack Ranma, but the  
  
martial artist dodged. He leaped on the beast trying more of his  
  
father's forbidden school. But each time, Magneto used his powers to  
  
fix the damage.  
  
Then with out warning to steel bars flew from the construction site.  
  
They wrapped around the martial artist by surprise.  
  
Ranma was upset. His martial arts weren't enough. He needed more  
  
power. He could feels something powerful dwelling within him, but he  
  
couldn't quite reach it. He decided to concentrate on the power.  
  
"You never get away with this." Wolverine said, adding "Xavior will  
  
find you."  
  
"Not before I get what I want from the boy." Magento floated closer  
  
to Ranma. "And I will get what I want."  
  
Suddenly Ranma's battle aura appeared, starting off bright blue but  
  
turning into a blackish-blue.It cloaked Ranma in darkness. Then it  
  
started to expand from Ranma, bending the steel bar. The bar then  
  
broke. Ranma hovered in the air cloaked in dark energy."Go to hell."  
  
Ranma said as he shot of a missile of dark energy at Magneto's face  
  
with his hand. The bolt blasted surprise Magneto back. making him  
  
loose his concetration on his magnetic powers. The steel girders fell  
  
around them. Wolverine quickly freed himself from the metal prison he  
  
was in.  
  
'The boy has grown more powerful.' Magneto thought Then from the sky  
  
he could see the X-jet comming in..'Looks like it's time to leave.'  
  
"I will be back." Magneto said as he flew away.  
  
As Magneto left, Ranma suddenly dropped from the sky as his aura  
  
vanished. Wolverine caught the unconcious boy.  
  
A little while, elsewhere...  
  
Magneto thought about his plan. He had tested the boy and had been  
  
intrigued by the results. The boy was powerful. He had developed an  
  
energy attack and a form of vaccuum attack. Without using a mutant  
  
power. Magneto knew this do to a device that he had built to detect  
  
mutant power emmissions. Only with the strange darkness attacks did  
  
the detector read an mutant powers and prove that the boy was a  
  
brother mutant.  
  
That proved to Magneto that the boy had discovered a source of power  
  
that normal humans could use. Powers that could could be used against  
  
him. Or be used to increase the power of his fellow mutants. He had  
  
to learn the secret. There was two ways.  
  
Capture the boy. Which he was going to do. The boy was a powerful  
  
mutant. Magneto could still feel the bruises he had recieved from the  
  
energy blast that he had gotten from the boy. Plus it would give him  
  
an edge over Nodoka.  
  
The other was to go back to Japan and find out what the boy had done  
  
there to get as powerful as he did. Perhaps he could even find some  
  
more mutants with also had the power boost this Ranma did. Or those  
  
that he could turn into mutants...  
  
He started to hatch a plan for his next move. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the X-men:Evolution series and those who create it. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of this fist part of the fic have been written by the Author at the Anime Addventure. They are...Demonhawk01,Philip Weigel, Dr. What and others. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X Chapter Two  
  
Ranma was use to pain. He had experienced it as the son of Genma Saotome. It had been part of his daily routine of training. He awoke to the pain that was covering his body. He shruged it off like he always did.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes to see... A blue furry face staring back at him. A blue furry face wearing glasses no less. "Ummm... hello."  
  
The furry face blinked for a moment before smiling. "Well, that's an awful nice greeting. I'm used to people screaming when they first see me."  
  
Ranma sat up and shrugged. "Seen weirder, Mr…?"  
  
"Hank McCoy, at your service. If you will grant me a moment, I will let everyone know you're awake."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Xavier sat in his office. Logan was sitting in a chair. Storm stood watching over the two men.The children were at school at the moment, not knowing about the newest houseguests...yet.  
  
The Professor was right about Ranma's latent power, a dark force of some kind. One that was either triggered or discovered during Magneto's ambush. Xaiver wished that it hadn't been discovered in such a way. For Magneto was surely after the boy now more than ever.  
  
The ambush had also lead to Ranma beening in the medi-lab for hours after arrival. Still he was in very good condition.  
  
A phone rang at the table he was seated beside, and picked it up.  
  
"Yes. Oh he's awake?" This caught the attention of the reminder of the room. "How did he take your appearance? Oh really? He didn't mind at all?" This was good news. If was okay with Beast, then he should be okay with Nightcrawler and other less human looking mutants.  
  
Once he hung up the phone he turned to everyone. "Ranma will be up in a moment. We must try to get him use to life as a mutant. We will also have to walk a balance between a need to educate him as quickly as possible and a need to teach him at his own pace."  
  
Outside the office...  
  
Ranma walked along side Mr. McCoy, as he walked almost gorilla like towards the living room. He looked down a couple of times to ensure that, yes, he was still male. Well... for the time being.  
  
Soon they entered the main room and he took a glance around. Logan, the man who picked him up was seated in a chair. A bald man in a suit sat off to one side and kind smile upon his lips. An African woman with white hair stood off to the side, watching things with a gentle grace.  
  
"Greetings Ranma." Began the bald man. "I am professor Xavier. You have already met Logan." He gestured to the gruff man he fought with against Magneto. "This is Ororo, also known as Storm." He gestured to the white haired woman.  
  
Ranma bowed slightly forward. "Umm... it's nice to meet you all."  
  
Just as Ranma entered the room, he bumped the Professor's desk. That knocked over the pitcher of water on to Ranma. Which triggered the curse. Everyone looked at amazement as the boy they were to meet turned into a girl.  
  
"Oh,boy. Here I go again." Ranma muttered under his breath. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."  
  
" Interesting.Ranma, do you wish to explain this or is it a private matter?" Xavier asked, curious about what had happened to the boy..or girl in this case.  
  
It's a curse." Ranma then started about his story of Jusenkyo. How he and his father had been cursed by the waters of the 'Accursed Pools of Sorrows'.He even told them about how his father had been stupid enough to go to the pools without knowing Chinese.  
  
All over the X-men gather had different opinions about what had happened. Both Xavier and Beast were curious about Ranma. Xavier for what Ranma knew and about his strange power. Beast about the curse that Ranma was under. Everyone was thought that Genma was a little out of his mind.  
  
"Ranma, you have been sent to a very special school. I suppose that you know about mutants." Xavier said to Ranma.  
  
"Yes." Ranma said carefully.  
  
"This school is a place where students with such gifts could learn how to use them responsibly. You had been sent here originally to protect you from Magneto." Xavier continued, "But it has come to our knowledge that you yourself have a mutant power. A power that you used in your last battle with Magneto."  
  
Ranma thought back to that last battle with Magneto. He had reach into some reservese that he hadn't know he had. Then he had tapped into a power of darkness. A force that he didn't know he had. A force he didn't know much about. "So you're going to teach me how to use my mutant power?"  
  
"If you accept our invitation to our school. As I have said we will try to help you control your powers and help you interact with your fellow mutants." Xavier said. "We will also help you with your problems with Magneto."  
  
Ranma thought over his options. He had a power that was just developing. He had developed a powerful enemy with great powers. And these were the only ones that could help him with these problems. "I accept."  
  
Back in Nerima...  
  
Ranma hadn't been seen for a couple days and that was making things more tense in the Tendo home. Things changed with the arrival of the letter.  
  
The Tendos sat around the table along with Mr. Saotome. The family had been attracted by Nabiki's news that there had been a note by Nodoka.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Kasumi as she was curious, just like the rest of the group who had gathered.  
  
"Well, it says..." Nabiki started as she read from the note.  
  
""Dear Family and Friends,  
I have written this note as you my have already noticed Ranma's disappearance. This is because he has run into a powerful enemy, one of great power. Powers that are beyond Ranma's abilities currently. That was why I have sent him to a place where he could learn how to battle this foe and to gain protection until he can.  
It is also a way to protect you from this powerful foe. With luck, he wouldn't be interested in you if Ranma is across the sea. For this enemy is ruthless and willing to use other to gain power over those who he wishes. That is why I have decided to cancel all of the engagements until Ranma is ready to protect his loved ones from danger.  
I, myself, am getting ready to join Ranma in America to help him with his training and for protection. I just have to get some family business cleared up first.  
I hope that we can see you soon.  
  
Love, Nodoka""  
  
"Why couldn't she let Ranma take Akane? She is his fiancee." Soun asked,as he was shocked at the news.  
  
"She says it might be too dangerous. And if there is someone who can beat Ranma and is as ruthless as she says it might be the best idea that Akane not be around Ranma just now." Nabiki said. "Akane might still be in danger from this guy."  
  
"Wah! My daughter is in danger !!!" Soun whined as he thought about his daughter in danger.  
  
Around the table the others thought about what this means.  
  
Soun was worried about his daughter and his dream of linking the two schools throught the children and the hopes for the same said school.  
  
Nabiki was curious about this new foe of Ranma. Who could have this much power that Ranma had to head to America to find training? And why America? Plus there was the threat of this foe against her family. Could she find a way to protect her family from this foe?  
  
Kasumi was worried about Ranma's safety. It sounded that Ranma was getting into deeper and deeper in trouble and she wished that she could help.  
  
Genma was worried as well. He knew that Nodoka had many secrets. One of which was that Ranma wasn't his son. He knew because Nodoka was pregnent before they had meet and married. He later learned that he had fertility problems. A problem that would make it hard for him to have a child. His hopes had been linked with Ranma. But now something was shadowing those hopes and he wished that he could do something.  
  
Akane wished there was something that she could do. She was worried about Ranma. She had grown close to Ranma from the troubles that they had shared. She had feelings for Ranma, but they were more like those of a sister for a brother. She hoped that Ranma was safe from danger.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Magneto was looking up from the date that he had gather from his sources. He was glad that the Tendo girl had kept a file about Ranma and his adventures. Especially those that listed his foes and his techniques. Some of those training techniques might be adaptable for his troops training. But more likely he could use those that had battled this Ranma for his purposes. Perhaps he could even see if he could access mutant genes that they might be holding. He might even use them for training those that followed him.  
  
But he had to select through several choices. It appeared that Ranma had made several enemies from his many battles,but most seemed to be on his side when danger comes. He also seemed to make as many friends from his rivals as enemies. So looking to find those that he might use against Ranma was lacking. But there were a few...who to choose first.  
  
Back at the Institute....  
  
Ranma was in what was too be his room. It was Spartan at the moment. But that was because he had yet to settle in the room yet. Logan had shown him the room before he had to get to something else.  
  
Ranma thought back to the meeting. After he had except the offer to go to the school, the teachers had gone on to give more information about themselves. Including more info on their powers from Storm's weather control abilities to Logan's feral powers. Then there was the Professor. A telepath. Something that Ranma hadn't expected. He had been a little worried about the Professor wandering around in his mind. But the Professor said that he didn't do that unless it was necessary, when asked.  
  
The Professor then offer to help him out by psionically teaching him english, so that he could communicate better with the other students and the others in the town of Bayville. They just couldn't send him to Bayville High school due to his curse and a mutant phobic principal who wouldn't understand curses. Or his martial arts talents. To the principal and school board council they would look just like mutant powers and those were banned at Bayville High. So Ranma would spend most of his time at the institute and be taught by the teachers here. So he might as well make it home.  
  
He was just finishing his unpacking, when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it. On the other side was a girl his age.  
  
She was an attractive asian girl, just under Ranma's male height. She was wearing a blue blouse and skirt. Here hair was a vibrant shade of purple and her brown eyes looked out at him. "Hello, I'm Elisabeth Braddock, but you could call me Betsy. I'm another new student at the institute and your neighbour." She pointed to the room across the hall. "I thought we might introduce ourselves."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome." Ranma said as he tried to get to know this new person in his new life.  
  
""So what's your story? What are your powers? My powers are telekinetic and telepathically inclined." She said, walking into Ranma's room.  
  
"Some kind of dark energy force control and generation." Ranma said, saying what the professor had explained to him about his power. " And my story..." Ranma started with his edited life story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Betsy Braddock listen to Ranma's story with disbelief. It was hard to believe with all of the advance martial arts, spirits and demons, & odd events and characters. The multiple fiancees and rivals were also hard to swallow.  
  
But then Betsy thought about her own life....  
  
She had been sent to the Hans Academy. There was were all of the trouble had started. The minute she had been left alone by her parents, they had started to change her. They had trained her in the art of Ninjitsu and other training to make her an assassian, spy and enforcer for some one named the Mandarin. They had even alter her appearance, making her asian from her half-japanese mother hertiage. It was all part of the groups plan to win more influence, power and money. Worse, was the secrets that this group held. Who knew what the Hand was planning at this moment. If it wasn't for Xavier, his friends and her twin brother Brian... So she decided to give Ranma the benefit of the doubt. "Ranma, I must admit that it's hard to believe all of those things happening to you. But I don't think you would lie to us. I think we're here." Betsy said to the young mutant.  
  
She then started to give an edited version of her own history. She even when as far as to tell Ranma that she hadn't been born asian.  
  
"That's okay. I've seen weird things in my life." Ranma said, trying to cheer her up.She had gotten a little upset about this topic in her life. He seemed able to believe her story more than she could believe his. This was a shock to her and yet a pleasent surprise.  
  
"So how do you think you're going to fit into Bayville? You won't be in the school much, so you'll have little social interaction there. And I doubt that there will be any of these strange adventures that you get your self into." Betsy said, trying to learn more about Ranma.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make friends here at the institute and were ever I can. But I still have to worry about weird things happening. They always seem to be able to find me." Ranma said a little discouraged.  
  
"Well, I bet the others here will be willing to help you." Betsy said, trying to cheer Ranma up this time.  
  
It was then that they heard noises downstairs. "I guess that their back home. It's time to meet them." Betsy said as they left to meet the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Ranma and Betsy were walking down the great staircase when they saw the others.There were five of them, three girls and two guys. Ranma looked and noticed that the taller guy and the red headed girl seemed to be the ones that took the lead in the group. The other group then noticed them. They were about to repond, the professor came out.  
  
"I see that your meeting our new students. May I introduce Ranma Saotome and Elizabeth Braddock. They will be our new students and newest members of the X-men." Xavier said as he looked at the X-men that had gathered. "And let me introduce your fellow students to you.  
  
"Ranma, Betsy. This is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops."Xavior said pointing to the Taller of the two men.  
  
"Hello." Scott said briefly. Ranma looked at the man and noticed that behind the red sunglasses, the young man was scanning Betsy and him. 'He must be the leader.' Ranma thought.  
  
"This is Jean Grey." The Professor pointed to the Redheaded Woman.  
  
"Hello, Nice to meet you." Jean said, politely. She was standing close to Scott. Ranma could tell that they were close. Ranma was torn between feeling glad that one girl wasn't going to fall for his charms and the fact she wasn't under the old Saotome spell.  
  
"This is Kurt Wagner, who's code name is Nightcrawler." The professor pointed to the younger boy.  
  
"Hello. How are you?" Kurt asked, a little nervious around the new students. 'He's hiding some thing.' Ranma thought as he watched Kurt's action. It was like him when he was trying to hide his curse or the Nekoken or any of the other things he was trying to keep secret.  
  
"This is Rogue." The professor said as he pointed to the girl with the brown hair and white hair streak.  
  
"Hello." Rogue said, without much of a look. It looked like she was torn between being here out of curious it and not beening here.  
  
"And finally Kitty Pryde.Also known as Shadowcat." The Professor say pointing to the smallest girl there with the brown hair. The words in Kitty's name and codename weren't that pleasent to Ranma, with his fear of cats. But they were only words. Unless her powers were to turn into a cat, he should be fine.  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you. How are you? What are your plans here?" Kitty asked, looking at Ranma. From the looks in her eyes it was obvious that she was falling for the Saotome charms. It made Ranma a little more nervious.  
  
"Ranma, Betsy. I have to discuss somethings with Scott and Jean. I leave you too here to get to know your fellow students better. Scott, Jean, could you follow me into the study." Xavier said as he moved to return to the study. The redhead and the tall boy moved to follow the Professor.  
  
Ranma first looked to the leaving members of the X-men. Then to Betsy. Then to the three remaining X-men. Then back to Betsy. He was not quite sure what to do. So he decided to tell them his story. And for the third time today he told his story, the edited version.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The three mutants arrived into the study. "So Professor, what do you have to tell us? It's about the new students. The reason you assigned them to the X-men instead of the New Mutants." Scott said as he sat down. Jean sat down next to him..  
  
"Your correct, Scott. You see these two young people have gained powerful skills that should help you out when you're on missions." Xavier said as he started his tale of how Betsy was tricked into going to a school that trained her to be a ninja assassin. "So you see her skills might come in handy.  
  
"What about Ranma?" Jean asked curious about the other new student. "What are his special skills?"  
  
"Well it appears that Ranma is a skilled master of multiple martial arts. He has spent his life working on mastering these arts. He has developed them to the point that he has developed powers that resemble mutant powers yet are not mutagentic in origins." Xaviers said as he tried to explain Ranma's life. "He is also in danger as is his mother."  
  
"Danger from who?" Asked Scott. As one of the leaders of the X-men he wanted to know the dangers that might be facing his charges. Who knows what danger Ranma was facing and how they could impact on the X-men.  
  
"From Magneto. Ranma has already defeated Magneto twice." Xavier said, looking for the young people's reaction to the news.The looks of shock and awe in the faces of his students was proof enough of their knowledge of ranma skills. "Although Magneto was merely testing Ranma the second time, training to understand Ranma's martial artist skills. Till Ranma's mutant power kicked in for the first time." The look of awe increased at the thought of Ranma defeating Magneto without mutant powers. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the X-men:Evolution series and those who create it. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of this fist part of the fic have been written by the Author at the Anime Addventure. They are...Demonhawk01,Philip Weigel, Dr. What and others. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X Chapter Three  
  
"So Ranma's here to protect him from Magneto, as well as train his mutant powers." Jean said as the shock wore off.  
  
"Yes. Magneto will most likely be after Ranma more due to the fact of Ranma's many abilities. Fortunatly, we have Ranma under our protection. Plus now he might teach us some of the skills that he had collected over the years." Xavier said as he looked at the leaders of his young charges. "Between Ranma and Betsy's skills in the martial arts, it should increase the X-men's fighting skills."  
  
"So when do they start training with us?" Scott asked, wondering how to best use them in a mission.  
  
"As soon as you all are ready." Xavier said. Then he added, "So it might be best if you get to know them." Xavier smiled at the idea. "Although you might have to get use to a certain atmosphere of weirdness that seems to follow him."  
  
"What weirdness?" Scott asked, trying to figure out what the Professor might mean. How much weirder can Ranma's life be than the normal life of a mutant? They had pretty weird lives as it was.  
  
"I think it might be more interesting to find by yourselves." The Professor said, smiling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three X-men listen to Ranma's story and wasn't sure what to make of it. The tale of curses, ghosts, crazy martial arts and strange people seems to be something that couldn't be believed. But then there was the strangeness they had face as X-men. It just took one giant mutant hunting robot to make weirdness look relative. But the three of them were speechless until...  
  
"So you're a martial artist. Could you teach some moves?" Kurt asked, wanting to know more about Ranma.  
  
"Maybe later. It shouldn't be hard to teach you some of the basics." Ranma said, his ego overestimating how hard teaching could be.  
  
"So I guess that you must have some strong muscles from all of that martial arts work out." Kitty said, looking Ranma over studying his form. He was wearing his normal red chinese shirt and black pants, only his head and arms were visable. Kitty was fawning over the handsome martial artist.  
  
Rogue was now looking at the two newest students at the school. Ranma's story was hard to believe, but not impossible given the type of people Xavier seemed to attact. It seemed that each of them had their share of weirdness that gathered around them. Ranma was handsome in a rougish way, but he seemed to be hiding somethings as well. An element of mystery that added to his appeal. Still it was sickening to see Kitty fawn on him. So Rogue decided to turn the coversation away from that topic.  
  
"So Betsy, what's your story?" Rogue said. The two other X-men turned to their other new student.  
  
Betsy seemed surprised to see the attention turned to her but she was pleased. "Well, it all started like this..." She started on her tale of imprisonment and training. She mentioned how she was trained in the art of ninjitsu.  
  
"It shows." Ranma said, as he listened to the story.  
  
"How can you know that?" Kitty asked as she moved a little closer to Ranma. She was obviously trying to get closer to Ranma in an attempt to catch his attention. Rogue shot a glare at Kitty. Kitty just smiled aback as she got closer to Ranma.  
  
"It from the way you walk. Like you're not there. And even if you are there, you no danger. That's one of the main points of the discipline." Ranma said, move slightly to stay out of Kitty's way. A small frown appeared on Kitty's face for a moment, but disappeared before anyone could notice. Rogue tried to hide her smile.  
  
Betsy continued with her story, coming to the part in the story where she was resuced by the combined effort of Xavier, his people and her brother Brian. "And then I came here and I met Ranma upstairs. So what brought you here?" Betsy asked, most likely curious about their stories.  
  
"Yeah, what brought you here?" Ranma asked, the curiosity more appearent on his face.  
  
The three X-men turned to each other and then back at the new students. Rogue decided to start. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magneto turned to the listing of Ranma's few enemies. They weren't that large a list compared to the list of Ranma's Rival. Most of them were hard to find. He was sorting out those that might help him, those that he could take control over them.  
  
There was the one know as Tatewaki Kuno. A good swordsman and master of Kendo. And from the information he had gathered, he had incrediable endurance. He also had a great hatred for the Saotome boy that could be manipulated. He could make a perfect tool to use against Ranma. With some help.  
  
Or there was the Amazon known as Mousse. He was skilled in a rare martial art that bent the laws of reality. He was also controlled by the desires for an Amazon girl who was linked by Amazon law to the Saotome boy. Which gave Magneto the means to control him.  
  
The final major choice was a boy with the unfortunate name of Pantyhose Taro.He was motivated by thoughs of revenge against a powerful old master. He also demonstrated the desire to do anything for more power. A desire that Magneto could explote.  
  
There were others that were just as powerful, but different issuse made them less desirable. For instant, the Hibiki was in many ways Ranma's equal. A perfect subject for a transformation, and tool to be used. Except that the boy seemed to suffer from a natural curse of bad directions. That would cause trouble if they were to organise an attack.  
  
He had hopes with these choices. He just needed to find them.  
  
But that brought him to the second discovery. The Secret of Jusenkyo, the mystical pools of sorrow. Pools that cursed one to take the form of the being that drowned in the pool. Or so the legend said. But he had learned much about the pools. One only needed to be submerged into the waters to set a template. Which was perfect for him and his desires. It seemed possible that if one was to submerge a mutant into the water, then the water from the pool might be used to turn a normal human into a mutant.  
  
That would change the whole dynamic between humans and mutants if many humans were transformed into brother mutants. If he could gather as much water from the pool as mutantly possible. He just need to find the valley that held the pools. He grinned at that though and thought about the possiblities. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xavier was thinking of Ranma's curse. From what Ranma had described of Jusenkyo, it waters had many possiblities. Things that Magento and people like him might use it for. It had to be protected. That was why he had gotten in touch with some friends of his who knew people with knowledge in the mystic arts. It was Xavier's hope that they could cloud the valley over from Magneto's gaze and the gaze of others who might use it's power for evil.  
  
But still he was nervious about the cursed springs. He had a bad feeling that this curse training ground might be a force for chaos on the world. There was a small chance that Magneto or someone like him might use the pools for their own gain. It was a matter of time. The only thing they could do was try to prevent this.  
  
Thinking of Ranma brought up the memory of Nodoka and the romance they had shared years ago. Xavier smiled at the thought of the love affair that they shared. It was almost sixteen, seventeen years ago since they had broken up. But now Nodoka had called him up to protect her son and to tell him that she had important news to tell him. Life altering news that would change his world. News, she had claimed, she could only tell him in person.  
  
Xavier didn't know what to think of Nodoka annoncement. Perhaps it was something she had found out as she had been looking after the mutant underground in Japan. Or something she had discovered from her genetic experiments. What else could it be?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was listening to all of the different stories that these other students had been through and they were as stressful as what he had been through himself. Not as weird as the stuff he had been through, but it was still strange. And he was learning about their powers and abilities. Kurt had even turned off the imaging device that made him look like an average human. The being that appeared was a little unusual, but it wasn't too bad. Kurt had looked a little happy that he was being accepted so easily.  
  
They had all moved the kitchen from the hall after Ranma mentioned that he was hungry. So it was there that Ranma was getting a snack ready. But he wasn't use to the type of food that was in the fridge. He was use to the normal Japanese foods, he had little experience with the American food. He had only little experiences with a few Amaerican resterants in Asia. So he took some food and tried it out.  
  
He got some looks from the others with the food he was eating. He wondered if it was because he was eating the wrong thing or if it was the curse of the Saotome stomache. It was slightly awkward. But he still listened to what the gang said.  
  
It was shortly after the had moved to the kitchen and Ranma had started his meal that Scott and Jean had joined them.  
  
"Hello, we're back." Scott said. "The professor filled us in with everything. So how is everyone doing?"  
  
That's when Kurt acccidently spilt a glass of water that Ranma had poured himself on to the curse boy. The transformation happened in a instant. Everyone looked a little shocked at the transformation. Even through most of them had learned that Ranma had been curse. Ranma hadn't wanted to tell them about the curse, but he felt they might be able to accept it better if he told them. They seemed to be taking it well. All except Scott and Jean. From the possition they had moved into, it looked to Ranma they were preparing for an attack.  
  
"Who are you and what happened to Ranma?" Scott asked, moving a hand to his shades.  
  
"It's okay. It's Ranma. It just his curse." Kurt said as he moved in between Scott and Ranma.  
  
"Curse?" Jean asked, moving slightly as her curiousity took over. "What kind of curse?"  
  
Ranma sighed as he told his tale again, this time focusing on his adventures in Jusenkyo. He also moved slowly to the sink and filled a glass of hot water, which he poured on himself. He changed himself back into his male form. Then he poured a different glass with cold water and refilled his other glass with hot water.  
  
He took those glasses to Scott who was still tense. Jean had loosened a bit and Ranma thought that she needed less convincing than Scott did. "He try it out if you don't believe it." Ranma said, as he passed the glasses to Scott.  
  
Scott looked at the glasses and looked back at Ranma. He looked for a while, but eventually set the glasses down of the table. He relaxed a bit. "So this is what the professor meant by weirdness." Scott mumbled to himself. He could believe that the professor hadn't told them of this curse. Scott wondered what else the professor hadn't told them about Ranma. And why he was having such a bad feeling about this.  
  
Jean was the next to speak. "So your father was the one to take you to this curse training ground. Without knowing Chinese. What was he thinking?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Nerima...  
  
The News had finally gotten out that Ranma had left Nerima for America. Just where in America was unknown. The news was having different effects on different members of the community.  
  
The Tendos continued there normal lives, while secretly either worrying about an enemy that was too powerful for Ranma or worrying about Ranma's safety. All but Soun who still wished that Ranma could marry one of his daughters.  
  
Genma was trying to figure out what the danger that his Son and wife were in. He still felt that he was head of his household, he was there protector . And he was needed to protect them from danger.  
  
The Kunos were divide. Kuno was glad that the "Evil Sorcerer" Saotome had lost his hold over Akane Tendo and had been banished from sacred Japan. But Kodachi was depressed that her beloved "Ranma-sama" had left her for the western world of America. She had even hired a detective to find out where in America that Ranma was hidding. Principal Kuno was too busy planning his hair brained scheme for a hair attack to care one way or the other about Ranma.  
  
Ukyo wished that she could go after Ranma to America, but she had her business to look after. It was hard work keeping a resterant open and she didn't have enough money yet to open a resterant in America. But she did keep her ears open to any lead to Ranma.  
  
And the Amazons....  
  
"Great Grandmother find Airen?" Shampoo said as she looked to her Great Grandmother, who was staring into a shiny gem. The old woman was using some of the magic she knew to find the lost pig tail boy.  
  
Cologne slowly looked up from the crystal, to look at her great granddaughter. "I have not found the town that Son-in-law have gone to. I have gotten closer to the place that Son-in-law current lives at. But the exact location is a blur. The Gem of Eyes is difficult to use over such a long distances. But it is all I have. We will have to get closer to the place that Son-in-law is. We will have to go to America. It will take time to take care of the Nekohaten. But we will find Son-in-law."  
  
Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo help find Airen. Shampoo can not wait to go to America. What Shampoo do?"  
  
" Nothing too much yet. Just make sure that your stuff is ready to go as soon as I can take care of the Nekohaten. I hope to go as soon as possible." Cologne said as she moved to place the Gem of Eyes with the rest of her magic items. 'And if we are lucky, we might be able to leave Mr. Part-Time here as well.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Magneto had gather two of his Acolytes that he could trust to get the job done as he wished. Gambit and Sabretooth stood awaiting the orders of the Master of Magnetism.  
  
"I have a mission for the two of you. You are to collect three young men that could be useful to the cause. Especially with the new student that Xavier has found. They might even have skills that might be useful for the rest of you to have. Gambit, you will find two of them here." Magneto said as he activated a screen that show the location of the Nerima district. Including the locations of the Kuno manor and the Nekohaten.  
  
"Sabretooth, your tracking skills will be important for the third subject. I have managed to collect a piece of his clothing that might be useful in finding him. I have heard rumours that he is in Japan near the locations of the others. I will try to keep you updated to the location of the third subject." Magneto said.  
  
"And here is the information of the three subjects that you will be collecting for me." Magneto said as the information was printed out for the two mutants. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Gambit said as he looked at the information about the subjects that he was to collect, "What's so special about them? They're not even mutants. And what's so special about this new student of Xavier's?"  
  
"They have skills and abilities that are beyond normal humans. Skills and abilities that might be useful for our movement. And with a little conditioning, they could be useful subjects in the movement. Plus they might prove an exceelent distraction to the new student of Xavier. A student who is extremely skilled at the martial arts as well as having a powerful mutant abilities. Who knows what powers he might develop if he combines the two of them..." Magneto said, as he stress the power of these new elements in the Battle of mutant ideals. "I expect you to fulfill your missions as soon as possible. You may go..."  
  
Magneto watched as the two Acolytes left, and thought about the new mutant that Xavier had on his side. Ranma might change the balance of the Battles between the two major leaders of the mutants. He hoped that these new pieces might change things. For his betterment.  
  
But still he desired to control over Ranma. He had the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants of his generation. A mutant that could be valuable to him in his fight with Xavier. But as long as he was on Xavier's side things might not go his way. He need a way to control Ranma. The most obvious way was thought his mother, the one parent that Ranma cared for with all of his heart. Were Genma had been cruel to his son to make him stronger, Nodoka had given Ranma love. But Nodoka had been off his scans for now.  
  
Another possiblity was the fiancees that ranma had collected. Except that he didn't know which one Ranma truely cared the most for, the one that would give him the most control over Ranma. If he cared at all for the fiancees that he had collected in his time at Nerima.  
  
Magneto needed a better choice, he just could use all of them against Ranma. Or could he?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures. They are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What and others. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X  
Chapter Four  
  
Scott had exited the danger room in frustration. He couldn't believe what was happening with the exercises that the X-men had been practicing with. Or more likely the problems that he was having with Ranma.  
  
The professor pulled his wheelchair up to the young man. "What is the problem, Scott? Or should I be asking who the problem is?" He looked at the young man expectantly.  
  
"It's Ranma. Psylocke seems to listen to commands well and the rest of the X-men are use to the orders I give. But Ranma seems not to want to listen to my orders at all. He seems to want to do everything himself. And with many of the exercises he seems to be able to pull it off himself. How do I get him to follow orders?"  
  
"Ranma is a special case. He's use to doing things on his own. He has become greatly skilled at doing things by himself that has made him a bit self centred at doing things. He has a little bit of an loner outlook. He reminds me of another mutant that we know." Xavier said as he tried to help Scott with his problem. It was one that Xavier had to get use to at times.  
  
"Who's that?" Scott asked, curious about this mutant that could be such a source of trouble for the Professor to control.  
  
"Wolverine. Logan has a nack for doing things his own ways and being stubborn at doing things in such a manner. He can be at times a loose cannon, hard to control his actions." Xavier explained.  
  
"So how do you get Wolverine to do what you want?" Scott asked as he wanted to discover how to control the power of a loose cannon.  
  
"I mainly try to get Wolverines desires to match my own. Sometime I trust in his abilities to get the job done. But I do try to gain his trust and work hard to earn it and deserve it. Once I have his trust and respect, he comes to trust and respect my ideas and orders. You must respect that they might have the ability to the job in their own way, but you must also make them understand that the power of the team is greater than that of the individual." Xavier turned to Scott and looked him in the eye. "It will be hard work and one of the greatest test of your skill as a leader. But it will be well worth it whan it all comes together."  
  
Scott thought about what the Professor had said. He had seem close up how hard it was to control Wolverine. He was a hard person to understand. A hard person to convince that your way was the right way. But he was a powerful friend to have and a worse enemy to have on your back. The Professor was right it might be hard to control Ranma with out gaining his trust. Trust that could only come from trying to understand Ranma and where he was coming from. Perhaps more could be revealed from Ranma's lesson's in martial arts.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Cologne had nearly gotten things ready for her move to America in her search for her rogue Son-in-law. She had gotten a deal for the Nekohaten by a company interested in expanding into the world of Chinese food for Japanese appitites. Things were going well. Except that something was making Cologne was uneasy. Perhaps it was the strange character who had been talking with Mr. Part- time.  
  
He was a powerful American young man, walking with the skills of a warrior. He was carrying a hidden power that surged in his aura. The weirdest thing was that he had black eyes with red pupils.  
  
It was all of the proof Cologne need to know that he was one of the "Power Blood". What the modern world had called mutants. The Chinese Amazons had seen this happen in different times and in different places. They were sources of legends and tales that were told in the lands of the Amazons. The Musk tried to create powers equal to that of the Power Blood by mating with transformed animals. And were successful in certain cases. The Amazons respected the power of the Power Blood. They were given places of great honor with the tribe and were enticed to marry into the blood of the tribe. But they were one of the rare exceptions to the marriage laws as they were excused from the old trible laws. ' You don't want a person who can shoot fire or lightning mad at you.' Cologne wisely thought.  
  
So the Question was why did this member of the Power Blood want Mousse? Or Tatewaki Kuno? For Cologne had seen the same young man around the Kuno heir as well. What did these two have in common. They only thing that she could think of was frighting to her chances of a marriage between Shampoo and Ranma. The two were rivals with Son-in-law. It look like that Ranma had gained a Power Blood as an enemy.  
  
And with Son-in-law's sudden disappearace it made sense. The powerful enemy that was chasing Ranma must be one of the new breed of Power Blood. And where could one go to get protection from a Power Blood. The answer was simple. With other Power Bloods. Cologne had been keeping her eyes open to the last crop of Power Bloods and had learned of battles fought by an American group of them. Ones that lived in a place known as Bayville. That must be the place that Son-in-law must have fled to for protection.  
  
Now Cologne knew where her errent Son-in-law had gone, Cologne was wondering what to do. Ranma had powerful enemy that had power that even the Amazons respected. He must have also gained allies that held similar power in order to protect himself. This lead to a possiblity that Cologne didn't like and Shampoo would most certainly hate...what if Ranma had the Power Blood. That would change everything. They wouldn't have the power of law on their side. They would only have the power granted by whatever desire they could get out of the boy. Cologne hoped that the boy was only an ally to the Power Blood and not one himself. She didn't need the difficulty. But they would head to America to find out...  
  
Back in America....  
  
Ranma watched as he looked to those he had taken on as students. He had promised to teach the rest of the X-men his skills in martial arts to improve their fighting skills. He had watched the skills of the students he had and judged them. They had some skills in simple fighting skills. They all had potential. Kurt's acrobatics gave him an extra edge in his fighting skills. But so far they had learned the basics of falling. They had picked up some of the throws and moves of some of the most common martial arts.  
  
Ranma had been surprise at the skills he had to develop to teach the Art to others. Especially given the fact that most of the teaching methods that he had learned had been his father's and those methods usually involved some kind of destructive properties. So he had to change his training methods so that it wouldn't kill the X- men. That had been one of the hardest things he had to do.  
  
But they were picking up the moves and the style of Anything Goes. To build a living system of martial arts that changed and evolved with each practice and each combat. To absorb moves that had been taught, seen, and used against you and use them against your foe. Plus there was the mental training that his father had given, the legend of Bushido that had been his bases of the martial arts. The protection of the weak. The acception of all challenges. The respect of an opponent's weakness. All of the things that sum of Ranma's knowledge of the martial arts.  
  
And they had seemed interested in his mental disipline as well. Especially Scott. Which had surprised Ranma, given the trouble that Ranma had caused the young man in the practice. Ranma had completed the task without using his power, completed it without any help from the others. Which had upset them. But they seemed a little more relaxed now. But Ranma didn't see what was wrong with that. He had the skills to complete the task, why weren't they happy with the results?  
  
As Ranma was teaching the skills of Anything Goes, Betsy was teaching her style of ninjitsu. The skill of the movements of deseption. Skills of using the least amount of movement for the greatest amount of effect. The power of the shadows. She was having just as much of success as he was. These were apt pupils. Ranma realized that they were learning this as part of the skills they might need to learn to keep alive. And he was glad to help them as he become closer to them.  
  
He had grown closer to them, as they were a little more willing to accept him than some of those who he had left in Nerima. At least they weren't trying kill him like some of his other "friends" that he had gained over in Nerima. Or manipulating him. Or pounding him for no good reason. They had treated him as a regular person, or as regular as someone with their quirks and powers could be expected to accept.  
  
He had learned much about them. Kurt had a comedic wit that came out. It made Ranma smile to see that wit in work. He could see the uses of that wit as a weapon to use against an enemy, as a shield to hide behind. Kurt seemed to be the most accepting of the students to his little problem. But given the way Kurt looked, it was most likely that he was accepting to those who looked different. That didn't stop Kurt from teasing about getting to see more of Ranma's softer side.  
  
Scott was a hard person for Ranma to like. He was rigid at times with his rules and orders. It just rubbed Ranma the wrong way. They could see eye to eye, no pun intended. But he did gain a little bit of Ranma's respect. Scott seemed to hold a code of honor that was a little clear to Ranma. Plus Scott tried his best to be the best. From that Ranma could feel the head of a rivialry that seemed to grow between them. A least it wasn't a romantic rivialry. Although Ranma could see that Jean was attractive, he didn't feel a romantic connection between them.  
  
Perhaps the reason he couldn't feel a romantic connection to Jean was the fact that she reminded him of Kasumi. Not in any physical way but in actions and behaviors that reminded Ranma of the way a big sister was to be. Polite and kind, helping him with his problems. She even help him with his homework, or at least getting it into things he could understand like martial arts.  
  
Kitty was clearly under the old Saotome charm. She had been under it since day one, although the fact that he changed sex with a splash of water. It had taken her a little while to accept that. Time and a little experimentation with his curse. She had come around and started her hunt for him. She was constantly nicer to him than the others were regularly.  
  
Plus there was the fact of her cooking. He should have guessed at it's quality when most of the X-men, students and teachers had fled when Kitty brought her cooking around. But he wanted to be nice and tried it. It wasn't as bad as Akane's. It wasn't that good, it was barely ediable. But it was ediable. The fact that he seemed to eat it brought a look of joy to Kitty's face and seemed to impress her into trying to get him to go on a date with her. At least he didn't have that much trouble with the rest of the X-Women.  
  
Betsy was perhaps the person that he was the closest to even if she was a girl. She could related to him as she was as new to this as he was. Yet had lived just as weird a life as he did. She was also into the martial arts as he was even if they had different disciplines. They had become as close as theives sharing their impressions of the others and of their training. They spent time talking about that and their likes, dislikes, pasts and dreams. They took time out of the day to spar with each other. Ranma won most of the time, but there was a few sneaky hits that won Betsy a few of the spars.  
  
And then there was Rogue. A mystery to Ranma at what she was feeling, she kept herself isolated from most people. Most likely a side effect of her dangerous power. But Ranma offered his hand in friendship and got something back from Rogue. They weren't as close as he was with Betsy, but they found common ground with each other. Each felt isolated in the world at times and were used to doing things themselves. Rogue was also obviously disgusted at Kitty's behavior to get closer him, but Ranma wasn't sure if this was from the perkiness of Kitty hunting for a date or if Rogue had fallen as well under the power of the Saotome Charm.  
  
But what had impressed Ranma was that they were willing to hear him out, unlike so many of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, who jumped to conclutions first and asked questions next to never. Here he was given the benfit of the doubt first. Ranma was feeling welcomed here even if they got angry with him like they did after the power exercise. It was giving Ranma a little bit of guilt over how the training exercise was working. Maybe he should try to listen to Scott's orders first before dismissing them.  
  
He was adjusting to the new schedule that had been arranged for him by the Professor to help him at his school work. Work that he had to do in the mansion while the others were in Bayville High. A school that he couldn't attend due to anti-mutant hysteria and his curse. So he studied with Ororo, Hank, Logan and the Professor at the Manor. He had at first not been interested in the school work that they had offered him. Till they merged it with the martial arts. They placed everything in terms of martial arts. Math, Science, English. They all become part of his school of martial arts. And he liked it.  
  
But a part of him still wondered what the rest of the nuts in Nerima were doing now. With his leaving all of a sudden, they were likely in a state of confusion. He wouldn't see them anytime soon.  
  
Elsewhere, in a secret location...  
  
Magneto was excited with this. A new process to transform ordinary humans into brother mutants. It was one of his greatest work. It combined a hard to make mixture of chemicals with a treatment of powerful neurogenetic manipulations to activate dorment mutant DNA hidden within the human genome. It was just a simple process that cost much in design and construction. But it was worth the high price it costed to gain the mutants that he would need to convert the world to his cause of mutant superiority.  
  
And he would have the first human subjected to which he would test the process on. One of the few that he had selected for this project. One to conteract the power of the new mutant Ranma Saotome. A person who would be given one of the half dozen doses of the compound that would grant him mutant power. One to go thought the possibly painful process taht would transform him into Homo Sapian Superior. That person was....  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was waiting for the man that the forgiener Gambit had told him would give him the power to challenge the 'Dark Sorcerer' Ranma Saotome. Kuno desired combat against the 'evil' Saotome to bring honour back to the Kuno name for all of the defeats that he had been made to suffer from the knave. Plus he still had to liberate the Pig-tailed girl from the black arts that Saotome held her with. Plus even the beautiful Akane Tendo was still under the dark spell of Saotome as she was still resistant to their love.  
  
A man approached the young Japanese boy. A man dressed in a red and purple arm with a helmut on his head. To Kuno the man had the look of a forgien version of a samurai. A man with power and force of personality. This had to be the man that had been the source of so much respect from Gambit. This had to be Magneto. The man behind the strange traveling orb that had been sent for him and had taken him to this strange new place.  
  
"So you have decided to accept my offer of more power and the chance to fight Saotome?" Magneto said to Kuno looking the boy up and down, judging the young man trying to size him up for the battle ahead. The boy had a look of a warrior to him, yet had a hint of failure to him.  
  
"I have come to seek the justice of heaven against Saotome for his foul deeds that he has commited against the Kuno family honor and the people of Japan. His foul debachery against members of the fairer sex must be stopped before he spreads it across your land. Your servent Gambit has explained to me that you have a process that would grant me more power to use against the dark arts of Saotome. To bring an end to his dark reign on Earth. For once and for all." Kuno said, awaiting the words of the Master of Magnetism.  
  
"I do have a way of awaking the power that lies dorment in you, awaiting a chance to be brought out in the open for your use against your enemies. But I must aks you a favour in exchange for this power. That you must help my cause and help me crush those that would stand against us." Magento said as he explained things to Kuno.  
  
"We would create a new world order where people blessed with the powers that you would gain access to after the transformation would be the superiors of those without those powers. For we have been given these powers as the proof that we are the rightful inheriters of the Earth as the strong. Will you accept this as part of the price you will pay for the transformation?" Magneto asked as he looked at the young man.  
  
Kuno thought this over. To him it made a lot of sense. The strong had a right to rule over the weak. Was that not the way of the old samurai? Guarding and lording over the lesser people. With the power that he would be granted, would he be superior to those that did not hold the power? In many ways he would become a samurai under the service of Magneto. A forgiener, but one who had a vision that resemble the Ancient Japan that Kuno idolized.  
  
"I accept your offer and your condisions. But I beg a favour. Once we have place the new world order, I would like to gain rulership over Japan. To bring it back to it's greater glory." Kuno said, as he dreamed of a new Kuno lead dynsty of emperiors. If he was going to gain powers to defeat Saotome and become part of a new world order, why not use that power to grain one of his deepest, darkest dreams. To rule over Japan as he ruled over Furenken High.  
  
Magneto smile. "I believe that could be arranged." He said. The two of them walked into another room to begin Kuno's transformation into a new mutant in the forces of Magneto. 'Ranma wouldn't know what had hit him after I'm done with Kuno.' Magneto thought. Now he just needed the other two canidates to come to him for the power he would grant and he would have the power to control...or destroy Ranma Saotome. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures. They are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested Kuno's power and others. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X  
Chapter Five  
//Psychic thought\\  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was in a whole new world of pain as he experienced the transformation process that had been invented by the mutant Master of Magnetism. The young man was screaming out his lungs as he entered a new level of pain tolerance. He struggled in the tube that contained him as the neurogenetic eradiated him with the power that surged through his body reacting with the chemical formula that was injected into his body.  
  
Magneto watched as the process worked itself out as it worked through the young man. He watched as the monitors showed the development of mutant abilities. He could even see what type of power was developing in the teenager. It was a powerful ability to generate light and control the power of the light. An interesting contrast to the power of Ranma Saotome which was based on the power of darkness. A warrior of light to counter the 'Dark' Sorcerer.  
  
The machine stopped as it changed phases from the transformation mode to programming mode. It was a process that Magneto hadn't told the young man that he was going to go through. It would subliminally reprogram the young man so that he would follow Magneto more closely than if unprogrammed. It would also use simulations to train the teen in the uses of his powers in a virtual reality setting. It was another experimental process, so Magneto didn't know if it would work. But it was based on Mastermind's powers of false memories. Plus the tests had been so promising.  
  
So the first of his newest Acolytes would be born in the crucible that he had forged himself. Gambit was still working on gathering Mousse so that he would gain the power. Sabretooth was also having luck tracking down the loose cannon known as Pantyhose Taro. They would be his next wave of warriors weaving the skills and powers of martial arts with the mutant abilities that they will gain under his direction.  
  
If Ranma was any indication, the mixture of the martial arts and mutant powers created a powerful combination. A combination that he would use to create a world where mutants ruled over the human population. A world where mutant bigotry didn't exist. A world where mutants were the elite. A world that he would create.  
  
The programming process would take much time to complete and Magneto needed time to plan his next test for Ranma. They would see how good the young teen was at the control of his art and his powers. To see if he deserved a place in the new world order. If he did, Magneto just needed a way to control the young man.  
  
His path of control were many. Some desired power, some revenge on the humans that slighted them. And some he controled by controlling the fate of their loved ones. It wasn't a method that promoted great loyality, but it did grant him control over them. The question was how to use it against Ranma. His mother was the obvious choice, but she had escaped his grasp. It irked him, but he could fix that. He would find her and place her underfoot. But he still had other opitions to control the boy.  
  
The boy had gathered around him a collection of girls that were linked to him by marriage or promises of marriage. A group of fiancees that had lived for him for the last year or so. Girls that he might be close to, girls that might be used to control the young teen. He just had to learn which one would gain him power over Saotome.  
  
Back at the Xavier Institute...  
  
Ranma was just finishing up the latest practice of their powers. He had decided to try it their way for the most part. He used his dark force power the way that they had asked him. It was a simple task of neutralizing a giant robot figure that the other X-men had met before.  
  
Ranma was skilled at the attack, trying to see where he could do the most good, letting the others do what they did best. It was only after the exercise was done that Ranma asked if he could do the same exercise by himself. The others looking a bit shocked at him, but granted Ranma his request.  
  
Ranma then used a combination of his martial arts skills and his mutant powers to take down the robot. It was a hard fight as Ranma came close to losing several times, but Ranma managed to destroy it.  
  
Then he fainted.  
  
That was what had brought Ranma to the infirmery for the second time. It had turned out that he had used up his energy. That giant robot had taken a lot out of Ranma. He had almost lost the battle with just the imitation of that robot. The real one would most likely be much tougher...or at least that was what the Professor had said. It had been one of the first real challenges he had faced since discovering that he was a mutant.  
  
The Professor was there when he woke up. "Ranma I hope that you have learned a valuable lesson. You can't do everything by yourself. I know that you wanted to show you the fact that you can do many things by yourself. You have grown up with only your father as an aid and he aided you very little. But your are no longer alone."  
  
"It was just a challenge. And I won didn't I?" Ranma said as he looked at the Professor.  
  
"Yes, you did. But look at what it had cost you. You forced yourself to the edge of your abilities for a battle that could be won more easily with the combined effort of those who are part of your team. You need to learn to plan better and to use your abilities to the best you can use them. You showed evidence of this in the first simulation. But then you had to prove yourself. To those who done need to see it." The Professor said as he looked at the young man.  
  
"Ranma, the X-men are a family. We work and live together to create bonds of trust. And your need to prove yoruself is a sign of a lack of trust. A believe that you can count on the others to help you out when you need it or that they can do the job just as well or better than you can. Ranma, you must come to trust us must believe in us as we believe in you." The Professor turned, to leave. But her turned back to look at Ranma. "Please."  
  
Ranma thought about the conversation that he had with the Professor. In a way the Professor was right. He was use to relying on himself. He also had a trouble giving out his trust to others. Most of those who he had been friends with had abused his trust. He had little to give out with out fear that it might be trampled.  
  
But he was getting close to this 'familiy', even if he didn't fully trust them yet. He could feel that they did believe in him and each other. But he didn't know what to do next. And that left him feeling uneasy.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Xavier was sitting in his study, the elder X-men were sitting around him. Hank and Ororo sat together on the couch, as Logan sat by himself. The topic of discussion was Ranma.  
  
"So the kid beat the Sentinal simulation by himself. What's the big deal?" Logan asked comming to the point quite bruntly.  
  
"And in doing so nearly drained himself of energy. He wasn't use to the power of the Sentinal or the massive power out put that he needed to use to destroy it. That last blast used up all of the power that he had stored up until that point. We're luck that he wasn't hurt further." Ororo said, her voice turning worried at the state of Ranma's health. "Why didn't anyone try to stop him?"  
  
"I was curious to see if the boy could do it. He seemed sure of it. And he seemed tough enough for it." Logan said as he spoke up to the fact that he was the one in charge of the powers simulation. "And he did win."  
  
"But this is more than him beating the simulation. It's the fact that young Mr. Saotome has a need to prove himself. He does seem able to work in a group, but has a need to do things himself. We have to teach him that it's okay to rely upon others." Hank said as he hit the issue on the head.  
  
"I believe that Ranma is starting to open up to use. The fact that he had decided to work with the others was signs of proof that he is starting to trust and believe in the others. Still he is an independent force. He will need much work to make him a powerful member of the X-men." Xavier said. "It wasn't a good idea to let Ranma take on the Sentinal program. But it all might work out for the best. I think that Mr. Saotome is starting to learn that he can't do everything by himself."  
  
"Still there is the question of his powers. They seem to be growing at a rate that is going beyond his normal development. His skills at his martial art seem to have helped him in his mutant abilities. Or more exactly his chi powers. I have very little knowledge of this power that seems to be the source of Ranma growth in power. I need to know more..." Xavier said as he turned to Logan.  
  
Logan looked at the Professor. "Chi is the source of energy that is located in everything. From rock and sticks to animals and people. It's sorta like the life force of everything. It is used in martial arts as a sort of internal power with which the user can increase their physical abilities and create powerful new effects."  
  
"Ranma has seemed to picked up a couple of unique attacks from old scrolls and ancient Amazon secrets. He can use a rapid speed attack, a chi blast created from his emotions and can use cold chi colliding with hot chi to create a tornado. Trust me I know from personal experience." Logan said as he refered to the sparring sessions that he had had with the boy.  
  
"Interesting. So do you think that Ranma some how converts the power of his chi into power for his darkforce. Could that be where he is getting his power from?" Hank asked Trying to understand this new top of power that Logan was explaining to them.  
  
"Ranma more like the other way around. Draining Darkforce power to enhance his normal chi. Or at least that was the way he explained it to me during one of our talks." Xavier said, adding "He also said that the two energies seemed to 'dislike' each other and it was a concious effort to use the combined power of the two energies. Perhaps the two energies are polar opposites, counteratcing each other and Ranma was born with a natural ability to blend the two power forms."  
  
The Professor sighed. "We won't know the extent of the element of chi until Ranma teach the others how to harness that power. So for now we can only guess to that power. And hope that no one else learns of it."  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma walked the grounds, trying to train himself for more endurance. He figure that he needed more work on handling the powers that he held inside him. He kept thinking about the Professors words of trust. Could he really trust these people with his life? With their lives? It was a moment like this he wished that his mother was here.  
  
Nodoka was one of the few people that Ranma trusted, even if she had been keeping things secret from him. Like her secret life as a expert on mutantion and genetics. Or the identity of his true father. It was questions like that he wanted to know from her. He hoped that she could someday tell him.  
  
He was thinking these things as he ran, using his skill to turn the darkforce energy into chi that he could use to power his run for greater distance.  
  
That's when he heard some noises following behind him. Like he was being chased. 'Who could that be?' Ranma though as the noises seemed to becoming closer. He needed to find a hidding spot from which he could see who hsi attacks could be.  
  
He moved to a shadowed spot in the woods that surrounded the manor. Using his darkforce, he increase the level of darkness that was in the woods so that it would cloak him from view.  
  
He waited until the noise caught up to him. And as Ranma looked through his darkness,he was shocked to see who it was that was looking through the woods to find him.  
  
It was Kuno.  
  
'What's he doing here?' Ranma thought to himself as he watched the psuedo- samurai stalk the woods like he was looking for his prey. The strangest thing was that Kuno had some strange armor that seemed to be made of glowing light. A light blue glow that formed the samurai-like body armor that shielded him.  
  
"Come out, Dark Sorcerer. Come out and face the wrath of the Warrior of Light. Face the Blue Sun of Japan." Kuno said, as he moved his hand to the side and seemed to pull something out from his side. It truned out to be a blue sword, created from light. A blaze of brilliant blue light spread from the sword, neutralizing the darkness that Ranma had created in the woods. It become as normally lit as it was for that time of the day.  
  
Ranma knew that it was only a matter of time before Kuno discoved him in the shadows of the woods. So he decided to act first. Surrounding himself with his darkforce aura that acted like a personal forcefield. Ranma had his defense ready. He also charged up some darkforce around his hands, getting ready for a powerful blast of darkforce.  
  
Ranma burst from the brush. Ranma stood in front of Kuno. "I don't know how you got that power, but you still can beat me." Ranma said as he shot the blast of darkforce his hands at Kuno, planning to take him down fast and hard.  
  
"Your evil powers over darkness is no match for my superior forces of light." Kuno said as he used his sword of light to counter the balls of darkness that Ranma was throwing at his long time rival. Of the first volley that Ranma shot out, only a couple hit Kuno. And those were absorbed by his blue armor. Ranma was surprised at the effectiveness of the darkforce, it seemed to have no effect on Kuno.  
  
"Now taste the blazing truth of the Sword of Blue Sun." Kuno said as he launched himself towards the other mutant with sword in hand. The blade of the sword hit the darkforce shield that surround Ranma like a protective layer of armor. The sword bounced off of the layer of darkness. Kuno landed and looked at the sword in his hands as the light glowed meancingly. He looked upset at the swords lack of effect on Ranma.  
  
"I will fight on..." Kuno said as he started his combat. Kuno started to slash and attack with the 'Sword of Light'. Each time, the hit deflected off. Just as the darkforce blast that Ranma fire at Kuno blasted off his armor. So far the fight was moving at a stand still.  
  
Above The Fight...  
  
Magneto was studying the fight from above the two fighters, hidden from detection. He was using one of his devices to measure the amount of power that was flowing from the two martial artist. And from the readings that he was getting, it was proving to be an interesting development. Each one was increasing their powers to counter the other's. But each time, they increased their powers so that the other had to increase his power to counter. The fighting was getting fiercier and fiercier.  
  
Then Ranma took to the air. It looked like he was trying to gain an advantage over his opponent. He flew up and ready to fight the other teen. That's when Magento smiled. 'He doesn't know the extent of Kuno's new power.' Magneto thought as the Blue Sun was getting ready to show Ranma a surprise.  
  
Kuno took to the air as well. "You are not the only one who can call the sky his second home. Behold the Blue Sun in his home element. The wraith of the divine is swift and sure. Have at thee." Kuno dismissed his light sword, and a blue glow surrounded his hands. From those hands lazer beams shot out to hit Ranma.  
  
Ranma used some skill, dodging and flying out of the way. His skills in martial arts was comming in handy with the avoiding the attacks of the other teen. Only a few of the blasts hit the young man. Each shot sent Ranma back a distance, but Ranma kept coming back for more.  
  
Ranma kept watching the fight and didn't like what he was seeing. It was the first time in a long time that Kuno was an equal match for him in a fight. Their blasts of energy wasn't doing anything to each other. Worse, it was taking more and more darkforce to counter light of 'The Blue Sun'.  
  
Ranma needed a new way to counter the effect of Kuno. Like a cage or something to hold him. A cage... Maybe he could use his powers to create something to hold Kuno while he waited for help. His energy blasts might not have any effect, but a psi-blast might knock out the power up kendoist.  
  
Ranma stopped his dodging and started concentrating on the kendoist. Focusing on a shell surrounding the 'Blue Sun'. Darkness formed from a spot in front of the other teen and quickly grew around Kuno. Kuno tried to escape from the sphere as it grew around him, but it was too late. The sphere contained the Light using martial artist. Kuno tried to counter the field by slashing at it with his remerged Sword of Light.  
  
Then Kuno came up with something brightier. He created a ram of light inside the sphere, pushing at the edges of the sphere that had captured him. Ranma could see it through the sphere. It was taking more energy to hold the other mutant, the ram was warping the edges of the sphere making it twist and bend. So Ranma lowered his own personal Darkforce aura shield to gain more power for the shield. Energy surged to the shield and it held form.  
  
It was the mistake that Magneto was looking for. Magneto didn't know if his magnetic abilities would work through the Darkforce, but the boy was now defenceless. Magneto used a magentic wave on the boy, to control the metals in his body. With any luck it would stun the young mutant.  
  
Ranma started to feel nausated, sick to his stomache. Then it got worse as he body felt like it was being twisted from the inside out. He was lossing his concentration, yet he still he held the sphere. He looked around trying to see what was causing this feeling. That's when he saw Magento.  
  
"Feeling the effects of my power now, boy. You might as well surrender to the power of the Master of Magnetism." Magento said, as he pressed his magentic powers on the boy.  
  
"Go to Hell!!!" Ranma said as he tried to shoot of a bolt of Darkforce energy. The energy from the blast caused the sphere to warp in shape. The shot hit Magneto through his electro-magnetic field. But the bolt had been weakened from the attack Magneto was inflicting on Ranma. Magneto shugged it off.  
  
"You might have beaten me by surprise before, but you have nothing left to surprise me." Magneto said, "And now you will fall." Magneto increase the power of the magnetic force on Ranma's body.  
  
Ranma had to let go of something...either the Darkforce sphere or his conciousness. He released the Darkforce, freeing Kuno in a way that would have been comical if Ranma wasn't getting his body beaten by Magneto.  
  
Kuno started towards Ranma. "No. Let me do it." Magneto said, as he stopped the new mutant. "You won't beable to hold out for long, Ranma. Just give up."  
  
"Never, Buckethead!!!" Ranma said, as he slowly fell from the sky. It was becoming harder and harder to stay wake.  
  
Then...Magento stopped as he was pushed back. From the distance the rest of the X-men could be seen.  
  
//Leave him alone, Magneto.\\ Xavier sent to his old foe. //Or you will regret it\\  
  
Magneto looked to Kuno and then to the X-men. "We leave him...for now." Then moves away from the young mutant. Kuno looked at Ranma for a minute.  
  
"You are spared for the moment. Saviour these moments, while you can." Kuno said, before he flew to follow his new master.  
  
Ranma looked up from where he had landed, to where his friends were waiting for him... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures. They are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's powers suggestion. Thanks.  
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma X  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Magneto looked at his new recruit. Mousse of the Amazons. Gambit had finally been able to convince Mousse to take Magneto's offer. He had placed Mousse through the transformation process, his powers were now revealed. What was surprising was the mixtures of powers that formed Mousse's power base.  
  
Mousse had three main powers. His first power was a limited form of teleportation. He could summon any object he had handled. He could also teleport it back. Magneto had to wonder if this had been connected to the boy's mastery of the hidden weapons martial arts.  
  
Mousse's second power was his main power. Magnetic control ability. A minor form of Magneto's own power. He could control any metal, summon forcefields, send out stunning blasts, entrap others in metal, fly and use a form of telekinesis on items with only a trace amount of metals. Magneto felt a kind of connection to the boy, sharing similar powers.  
  
The third power was also limited. Mousse could create psychic weapons of any form. From melee weapons to thrown weapons to ranged weapons, Mousse could create it. But it caused a strain on the boy, so it was a weapon of last resort.  
  
These powers offered a great weapon to use against Saotome. And Mousse was testing it against Blue Sun.  
  
Kuno had his light armor on. An armor that held more than it seemed. Studying Blue Sun in more detail, Magento discovered that his light creations also held a speacial force energy that counter the Darkforce.  
  
Mousse was using his powers to challenge Kuno's light constructs. Metal chains were moving under the metal control of Mousse verses the light blade of Blue Sun. Both were floating in the air, challenging the other. each one was parrying the blows of the other. Mousse's metal weapons couldn't pentrate the light armor of Kuno, but it kept Kuno guessing at were the next attack was comming from.  
  
Suddenly, metal blade appeared. Some were daggers, some were swords. They charged towards Kuno. Kuno summoned more light blades to parry the new weapons. The light blades battled against the metal blades.  
  
Mousse smiled as a yellow spear of mental energy sailed into Blue Sun. Kuno convulsed, and his light energy shattered. Mousse then sent off a pulse of magnetic force, preventing Kuno from concentrating. Kuno fell to the ground.  
  
"Excellent, Mousse. You have proven yourself worthy to become an Acolyte. Your first mission will be to defeat and capture Saotome. Bring him to me, alive." Magneto said, as he prepared his new student on his mission to capture Saotome so that he could study Saotome. Or convince him to join his side.  
  
"Yes, Master. I will not fail you." Mousse said as he flew out of the hideout to the the school where Ranma was.  
  
At the Xavier Institute...  
  
Ranma was starting to get a little sick of this. He was back in the infirmary again. Just after he had gotten out of it days ago. But then he had been defeated by Magneto. It made Ranma rethink of all of his victories over Buckethead.  
  
Magneto had been taken by surprise the first time. He hadn't been expecting the power of senken. Hadn't been expecting that a normal human being might be able to defeat a mutant, especially the Master of Magnetism. But Ranma had.  
  
Then there was fight with the metal monsters that he had created. The battle that had revealed his mutant secret ability. Magneto had been getting the upper hand there until Ranma's mutant power had come out. Ranma had even been able to fight against the mutant master. But he still seemed full of power...until the rest of the X-men showed up. They must have been one of the reasons that Magneto had fled, not Ranma's powers.  
  
Magneto was a skilled master of his power. It was like a martial arts master. In many ways martial arts was a good way to picture the powers of mutants. Each needed constant practise to improve and open up new abilities. And there was a mix of natural powers and skills in the use of those abilities. Plus there was rankings from beginner to Masters to Grandmasters. Magneto and Xavier must be some of the greatest Grandmasters of their powers.  
  
Now there was the question to the what he would do now. He knew that Magneto was more skilled than he was in most things than Ranma. And he wanted Ranma under his power. So Ranma was under danger, even in the protection of the X-men.  
  
Plus Magneto had somehow recruited Kuno into his schemes. A Kuno that somehow had gained mutant powers over light that he used against Ranma. Powers that were as equal to his own. Powers that needed to be handled in a skillful manner, rather than one of power. Ranma realized that he needed to mix his mutant training. To concentrate on increasing the power of his Darkforce while improving his skills with the mysterious extradimentional force.  
  
Ranma had also forgotten his other abilities. He wondered if his chi blasts could have taken any effect on the shield of the Blue Sun. He also wondered if he could mix the power of his mutantcy and his skills in the martial arts. Perhaps he could create a style of martial arts based on his powers.  
  
Plus there was the threat of the other rivals falling under Magneto's power. Kuno might just be the first of the line of rivals who might follow the mutant Master of Magnetism in search for revenge against him. Except they were almost all human, not mutants, like the rest of the followers of Magneto.  
  
Yet Kuno had been human for all accounts, and he now held powers that must be mutant in origins. How had he come to this power? Ranma had a dreadful feeling that this power must have come from Magneto. If Magneto was the source of power, might he not be able to give that power to the others who were against Ranma. Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai, or any of the others who might use said powers against him.  
  
Ranma told Xavier the fears he had to about the rivals and the possiblity of new mutant enemies. His fears that Magneto would be giving his enemies mutant powers so that they could get at him.  
  
Xavier listened to Ranma's fears. And he himself started to worry over the actions of his old friend turned fierce foe. Magneto had to be looking for power to change the balance of the war between the two fractions of mutants. Ranma was definately a powerful mutant in the making. Perhaps even rivaling Magneto and him in his own way. Part of that skill might be based on the extreme martial arts that Ranma practised. But now Magneto was looking for those who practised similar martial arts. Those that he might be giving mutant powers to.  
  
Xavier knew that Magneto was experimenting with the mutant genes. He knew of Kurt's fate under Magneto and the experiments that might have brought out the mutantcy in Kurt that made him the being that he was today. Now there was the possiblity that Magneto could turn ordinary humans into mutants. The question that Xavier wanted to know was how.  
  
Had Magneto discovered the Springs of Jusenkyo and using their magic to create a mutant army? Or had the mutant found a different path to the mutant transformation of those ordinary humans? If it was the alternate transformation process, what was the limit of Magneto's transformation power? Could he be creating an army of mutants, or only a select, elite few?  
  
Xavier reassured Ranma that they would do everything in their power to protect him from Magneto and help him improve his mutant abilities. Xavier then left the young mutant and moved on to plan what to do next.  
  
He needed to locate the source of the mutation experiments that Magneto was doing on Ranma's rivals. He needed to find Magneto's latest hide out. The problem was that Magneto was good at hidding his presence from Xavier, his bases hidden in remote locations that no one without out access to the mutant power over magnetism could reach or build. He would need an alternate method of finding the location of the base. But what could that be?  
  
At the Airport...  
  
Colgne walked throught the airport of Bayville, taking in the sight of it. It was different from Nerima and the village that they had come from. The people were definately different. There wasn't many strong martial artist. Shampoo could easily beat them without a second thought. Speaking of her great-granddaughter, Shampoo was picking up their luggage. Loading it on her back.  
  
Shampoo asked her elder, curious about the fate of her husband to be.  
  
Cologne lectured her great granddaughter, trying to get her use to the new environment that they were getting use to in the new world.  
  
"Okay, Great Grandmother. I will try to speak their language." Shampoo said as she was glad that she had been taught english as part of her training. Her elder's had thought it one of the many languages that she would need later in life. "But when will we find him?"  
  
"We have to set up first. We have a new location for the Nekohaten American. Once we have that set up, then we can move on to the search for Ranma." Cologne told Shampoo. She didn't want to tell her blood that it might come to naught if Ranma proved himself to be a power blood or what these Americans called a mutant. But they might have to face that fact.  
  
Shampoo didn't like ths ound of her great grandmother. She had mentioned Ranma by name instead of by Son-in-law. Like there was something that would prevent Ranma from being her husband. That made things look bleek. But she still had hope for her Airen.  
  
Elsewhere, Days later...  
  
Ranma was practicing his skills, trying to figure out a counter for Magneto's powers. He had the danger room replicate the image and powers of Magneto that had been used against him. Slowly, Ranma was picking up a knowledge of the powers of the Master of Magnetism. He was learning that his extradimentional darkforce could block forces of the Electro-magnetic spectruum. The stunning waves of magnetic energy could break through his darkforce aura when he held it up at full power.  
  
The trick was getting that shield up fast enough to counter the power of the magnetic waves. He had to work on speed with using his mutant powers, getting his powers to move at rapid speed. That was why he was working on speed training. A simple program where bean bags were shot at him at rapid speeds and he had to deflect them with his aura.  
  
Now he was trying out a new form of stress training that would help him fight against the magnetic stun fields of Magneto. He forcing himself to try and focus in a powerful magnetic stun field. He was trying to top Magneto's powers.  
  
He was feeling waves of nausa gripping as he tried to pull up his personal forcefield. Then the simulation stopped as Betsy walked in. She looked to where he was floating, in the middle of the Danger Room. He had his aura pulled up around him, like a shadow that covered him all over.  
  
Betsy smiled, as she looked at her friend floating in the air. "Still pushing yourself to counter Magneto. Who knew that you didn't take defeat that well." She said as she walked closer to where Ranma was Floating.  
  
"It's not the defeat that got to me, but the fact that I could lose. I could make a mistake at a time that could hurt other people. Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." Ranma said as he lowered himself down. "Plus there was the fact I underestimated Buckethead. I thought that after I had beaten him a couple times I could beat him when ever I want. It's not many people who could keep up with me in martial arts."  
  
"So you think that you can't be beaten?" Betsy said as she tried to get to know Ranma a little better. "You think that you could be me at martial arts?" She said, innocently.  
  
"I don't like to fight girls." Ranma said, interested. "But I'm still good enough to beat you." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Let's Try it. On the lawn. A few minutes from now." Betsy said as she moved to leave. "After all, you have to let a girl get ready."  
  
"I'll be there. I'll try to go easy on you." Ranma said as he and Betsy left to get ready.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Ranma stood across from Betsy, both of them in their dress uniforms. Betsy in black with blue trim, him in black with purple trim. They looked around at the crowd that had gathered. News of these two martial arts experts had gather most of the young X-men. The New Mutants were inside, having a special class with the Professor. Ororo and Logan had even came out to watch.  
  
Ranma looked at the audience, then Betsy. He smiled. This might be good pratice and a bit of an ego boost after his defeat by Magneto. He moved into fighting possition, a defensive stance that didn't look like a fighting stance. Betsy moved into a more classical defensive stance. She was ready for a fight.  
  
"Ready, you two. Set." Logan called as he acted as judge and referee. "Go!"  
  
Ranma walked slowly around and started to circle. Betsy moved in a similar manner, looking for her opening. She was looking for an openning in Ranma's moves. Ranma hoped that she could find what she thought was an opening. It was most likely a trap that he had set for her.  
  
She acted, rushing towards him. He prepared for the fight. She came at him with a flat hand strike to his solar plexus. Ranma blocked her attempted and thrusted her hands apart. He then tried for a quick chop to the arm. Betsy moved out of the blow so that it didn't quite hit. But it did stun her on the arm and she did shake her arm a bit when she moved away. Then she shot off a sweeping kick to his legs to knock him down, but he just jumped up into the air. His natural element.  
  
She then jumped in the air and tried to punch him. She used a rapid fist movement to try to catch him off guard. He blocked it with a combination of Amaguriken blocks. Betsy noticed the rapid speed of the blocks with respect as she tried to find the weakness in the rapid assualt of blocks. Still in the air, she twisted and lanched a surprise kick to Ranma's side. Ranma had been focused on the punches, he had left his side open. He moved to the side and fell. But he managed to recover and bounced off the ground going back into the air.  
  
Betsy followed him, looking to attack him again. This was an extreme form of martial arts and was taking all of her skills to keep up with Ranma. But she could tell that Ranma was going full out in his attacks. He was showing her respect as a fighter, as a martial artist. She wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Mousse sat and watched waiting for the moment of perfect attack. He would get only one shot to use his psionic weapon to scramble Saotome's brain and get in close to use his stunning magnetic waves to put Saotome out of the fight and force him into submission.  
  
Behind him were the colllection of the mutants that made up the Brotherhood. Their mission was to counter the X-men as he was to take the Ranma back to Acolyte headquarters. Then Magneto could conduct his experiments on Saotome to find the source of his powers and how best to use those powers better in his mission for mutant superiority. Then Mousse would have served his master and would also recieve his reward. For Magneto had promised to turn Shampoo into a mutant and into his ever loving wife.  
  
So he waited for the perfect shot of the Psionic chain that he was creating for the attack. The Brotherhood had been ordered to attack when he made his shot. Then he saw the perfect shot. Ranma was alone in the air as the young asian woman was back on the ground getting her next attack ready. Mousse saw this moment and launched his psionic chain straight at Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma was getting ready to fight Betsy some more testing their martial arts skills, as he was enjoying the challenge of fighting a skilled partner. That's when he felt the thing hit the back of his neck and a surge of pain flow through his body. He could feel his mind being twisted around as he was slowly losing conciousness. But he fought the feeling, using the endurance traing he had been trying to develop to protect himself from the mental effects. But he was weakening and he fell to the ground. He was in a weak condision as he heard the some cry out a battle cry of "Attack!!". Then he passed out.  
  
Betsy watched as Ranma fell. He had been hit by a yellow glowing chain with a sharpen point. Something had hit Ranma from the edges of the forest. As she headed to Ranma, trying to help him out, she heard a battle cry comming from the spot that the chain had come from. "Attack!!" Then a collections of teens bursted from the wood and headed towards them. With a strange floating teen comming towards Ranma... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All   
  
characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)   
  
belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the   
  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be   
  
said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.   
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate   
  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first   
  
part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures. They   
  
are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested  
  
Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's  
  
powers suggestion. Thanks.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com   
  
/ym   
  
  
  
Ranma X   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Japanese  
  
Betsy watched as the collection of teens were heading towards them.  
  
Ranma was unconcious, having been attack by one of the approaching  
  
teens. She was guessing it was the one floating towards Ranma. She   
  
needed to react quickly. She stood before Ranma trying to protect  
  
her closest friend.  
  
She jumped at the mutant who was coming at Ranma, getting a kick  
  
ready to hit the threat to Ranma. Suddenly, a chain appeared and  
  
struck out towards her leg. The chain wrapped it's self around her  
  
leg and pulled her out of her attack.   
  
"Nice try. But not good enough." The boy said, as a second chain  
  
appeared and began wrapping around Betsy. "But not good enough to  
  
fight Lodestone." He smiled at the name. Then continued his movement  
  
towards the downed mutant.  
  
Betsy looked to the others to see if they could help. But most of  
  
them seemed busy battling the other mutants. They also seemed hard  
  
pressed fighting a young woman in red. It didn't look like any of  
  
them could help Ranma out at the moment. So it was left up to her.  
  
She used her telekinesis to break the links in the chain as she  
  
had been taught at her previous school. She was in a hurry and it  
  
was straining to bend the metal of the chains. But she managed to do  
  
it. However, by the time she had done it, Lodestone was already  
  
collecting Ranma up from the ground. She needed a way to get Ranma up.  
  
She looked trying to figure out what to do, when she saw it. The hose  
  
connected to the house. Using more telekinesis to get the hose and turn  
  
it on full blast. She pointed the beam towards Lodestone and Ranma. It hit  
  
and there was a sudden change in things. A change that stopped the battle  
  
on both sides.  
  
  
  
Ranma woke up with a start as he felt the water covering him, activating his  
  
curse turning him into a her. Next he noticed that there was a familier duck  
  
floating next to him. On instinct, Ranma shifted his darkforce aura on...just  
  
in time to have a collection of metal knives collide with it.  
  
"Mousse?" Ranma asked as he looked at the floating duck. Something had changed  
  
the cursed boy so that he now had some kind of mutant power. Ranma felt the water  
  
get off them so that the others could see the transformation that had occured to  
  
the two mutants.  
  
The X-men weren't surprise having dealt with the curse form of Ranma before. They  
  
were a little surprise to see Lodestone turn into a duck. A mutant duck from  
  
appearances. But the Brotherhood.  
  
"What happened to the guy we were after? Where's Lodestone? What's with the hot  
  
chick and the duck?" Toad asked looking at the two cursed boys. "And can I have  
  
her number?" A perverted smile coming over his face.  
  
That summed it up for the Brotherhood. Most of the boys were staring at the girl  
  
and the duck, trying to figure out what had happened to the boy they were after and  
  
to the boy that had been leading them. The fact that the duck and the girl were now  
  
fighting each other didn't help their concentration. That gave the X-men the chance  
  
to get the upper hand with most of the Brotherhood members.  
  
The only Brotherhood member to keep up with the fight was the Scarlet Witch. She  
  
still had her eye on the battle before them. Trying to keep the X-men from the battle  
  
before them. Then she saw her brother stop and use the communicator that Magneto had  
  
given him. It was quick, like most things involving Pietro. Turned to the rest of the  
  
Brotherhood.  
  
"It's time to retreat. Our mission is done." Pietro said as he moved to bring the  
  
gang to the back. The other mutants moved with them, ready to retreat from battle.  
  
Wanda kept up a distraction to keep the X-men from following.   
  
But while she was doing that she kept thinking of the boy they had been after. She  
  
could have sworn that he had turned into the girl that the strange dark powers. It was  
  
almost like she could sense the change that she had under gone. Same with Lodestone and  
  
his transformation into a duck. Something powerful had occured and she could feel it.  
  
And she wanted to know more about it.  
  
Ranma was still fighting with the boy now know as Lodestone. The one that she knew  
  
as the amazon Mousse. The Duck was still attacking her. Metal chains appearing from  
  
nowhere and lashing out at him. But Ranma had her shield up and was getting ready to  
  
make her move.  
  
With sudden flick of energy, Ranma created a cage for the duck. Lodestone looked at  
  
the cage and moved to avoid it. But Ranma kept moving the cage closer and closer to  
  
the new mutant. He then used a second beam of dark force to push Lodestone into the  
  
cage. Lodestone quacked and quacked in anger.  
  
"Got you now, Mousse." Ranma said with a smile. Now things might get a little interesting.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Ranma was looking at the new cage they had place Mousse into. Xavier was sitting next to it,  
  
trying to reach into Mousse's mind to see what Magneto was planning or where his secret lair  
  
was.  
  
Ranma was quiet, so that he didn't break the Professor's concentration. He kept thinking about  
  
the two young men he had knew that now where mutants. He hadn't seen them with mutant  
  
powers, yet know they had them. Powers that made them equal to him...for the moment.  
  
Worse, he had been taken down by a sneak attack. Something that shouldn't have  
  
happened if his danger sense was up to snuff. He wondered if his chi training was  
  
suffering while he was training with his mutant powers. He needed some way to balance  
  
the two types of training, yet keep both of them at the maxmium train levels.  
  
Xavier came out of the trance like state that he had been in while looking for the  
  
information that he wanted. He turned to Ranma and said, "I can seem to find  
  
anything much about Magneto. Only that he has found a way to alter the genetic  
  
structures and their minds so that they would be willing to follow his way of thinking.  
  
Other than that, his thoughts seemed to be focused on a woman named Shampoo.  
  
He now dreams of turning her into a mutant and making her his bride. Does this make  
  
sense to you?"  
  
"It makes sense." Ranma explained his relationship with Shampoo, Mousse and the  
  
Chinese Amazons. "But why is Magneto turning them into mutants. Who's next on  
  
the mutantion train? Ryoga? Herb? Taro? Is it some kind of plot against me? What's  
  
next? Turning my former fiancees into mutant assassians?" Ranma's voice was  
  
gathering an angry tone and louder pitch.  
  
"I don't know, Ranma. It seems that Magneto is making it more personal towards you  
  
for some reason. Perhaps he's looking for the source of your chi abilities and seeks it in  
  
these other students. For now, we can only wait." Xavier said with a tone of sadness in  
  
his voice. He wanted to help his student, but didn't know quite how to do it...yet.  
  
Ranma sighed, and stompped out of the room. He headed out to the Danger Room  
  
for some more training.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Cologne was just putting the finishing touches on the Nekohaten West. It was Bayville's  
  
latest Chinese restaurant. With a cheaply priced noodle dish and a good selection, it was  
  
bound to be a hit. Plus there was the pool of local talent that made up the collection of  
  
the work force. She didn't have to worry about working. Instead, she could focus on  
  
the question of Ranma's blood line.  
  
Cologne had explained the possibilty to Shampoo that she might not be married to Ranma.  
  
She hadn't taken it well. Fortunately, there had been only minor damage. The thing that had  
  
changed it was that she could try to convice Ranma to be her husband. Only without the  
  
magic help.  
  
Shampoo agreed, sure that her charms would seduce the young man. She couldn't wait  
  
to look through the local high school for her possible husband. Colgne just said to avoid  
  
damages while in this country. Shampoo looked a little upset, but agreed.  
  
But that still left the question on the nature of Ranma's powers. Was he a mutant, as these  
  
Americans called them? Or was he just friends with them? If he was could Shampoo seduce  
  
him? Without the occational magical help? Or would she find one of the other mutants more  
  
to her liking and bring them into the tribe?  
  
It would be a good thing if she could ally with these mutants. It would strenghten the  
  
power base of the tribe and make it more powerful if it came into conflict with the Phoenix  
  
people or the Musk. Each one of them might be considered a mutant race in itself.  
  
She just hoped taht they weren't getting themselves into a mess here that might  
  
adversely affect the tribe. Mutants were known for gathering powerful enemies which  
  
often included other mutants who followed a different path. She hoped that these mutants  
  
who had shown themselves heroic might be strong enough to face the troubles that   
  
would be following them very soon.  
  
Back at the institute....  
  
Ranma sat in his room, thinking. He was trying to figure out a balnce between his chi and his  
  
mutant power. In one hand he summoned a ball of chi, a brilliant ball of blue energy. In the  
  
other hand he summoned a ball of darkforce, a mysterious ball of blackish purple energy.  
  
Each of the balls hovered over his hands.  
  
Deciding to try something, he moved his hands together so that the two balls hit each other.  
  
The black ball absorbed the blue ball, yet it grew in size and strength. It seemed that his chi  
  
feed the darkforce, empowering it. But it also made his chi power limited as it would be  
  
aborbed by the darkforce. This meant that his chi force was only helpful when not using his  
  
darkforce. Unless he meant for it to boost the power of his mutant powers.  
  
He heard the door to his room open and close as someone entered. Betsy soon came into  
  
view. "So Ranma, how are you feeling?" she asked, her britished accent crisply.  
  
"I'm trying to learn more about my powers like the Professor says. I'm learning much  
  
about it. Maybe enough to learn how to handle it. To find ways to improve my training  
  
so that I can make up for my weaknesses." Ranma said as he looked up to see Betsy.  
  
"I just worried that you're training yourself too hard. It seems that when ever your not  
  
being taught, training the others, or coming for meals that your training in the danger  
  
room. Why are you doing so much training?"  
  
"I was always tried to be the best in the martial arts when I was a kid. There might be  
  
better in the world, but none with the drive to succeed as I do. Now, I'm in a whole  
  
new league and I have to relearn things from scratch. Everything I was sure of is  
  
gone. I'm a beginner in a league of champions. That's why I have to try that much  
  
harder to get to the top of my game." Ranma said.  
  
"I never seen anyone as bull-head...,"Betsy began, "Or as determined as you. I'm  
  
sure that you will find out how to use your mutant powers with your martial arts skills.  
  
You just have to look at things from a different angle.Maybe even take a break from  
  
training so that you can relax your mind enough to think of something?"  
  
"So Ranma, given any thought to your codename?" Betsy asked, curious. "I have  
  
already choosen my codename. I'm Psylocke." She smiled at Ranma.  
  
"Pyslocke, like Psychic. Nice. Well, I haven't give much thought to it. I have thought  
  
of some of the simple ones for my power. Blackout, Blacklight, Darkstar. I just haven't  
  
found one that is me." Ranma told his friend as he looked at her.  
  
"I'll keep thinking of a name that might suit you and your powers. It should something  
  
simple, but descriptive. Elegent in nature. Perhaps something dealing with the darkness  
  
aspect of your power." Betsy thought as she tried to come up with something.  
  
Switching gears, she turned to Ranma and asked him. "Do you have anyone special  
  
in your new life yet? From what you have told me of Nerima, you're quite the lady's  
  
man."  
  
A shcoked look overcame Ranma's face as he heard that question. "What do you mean by  
  
that?"  
  
"It just that some of the ladies here have shown some interest in you and I was  
  
wondering if you have any interest in one of them." Betsy said.  
  
"I don't know. I know that Kitty is interested, but I'm not interested in her. She's just  
  
not my type. Other than that I don't know of any X-men having an interest in me.  
  
Jean has Scott. Ms. Monroe wouldn't be interested in someone younger than she is.  
  
And Rogue doesn't seem interested in me." Ranma said as he explained the situation  
  
he was in with his love life.  
  
"You would be surprised at the effect that you have in women. I think that Rogue  
  
has taken a shine to you. And who knows what over new students might enter the  
  
insitute. Perhaps some pretty little thing that will swept you off your feet." Betsy  
  
said as she got up. She open the door and said, "Juts remember to keep your door  
  
open for romance. You might like it." She exited the room and closed the door.  
  
Ranma thought about that last thing that Betsy had told him. 'What did she mean by  
  
that?' He wondered to himself as he thought about his natural charms and their ability  
  
to attract potent women. He also thought about having a relationship. Did he have time  
  
for it now? Could he dare to date with the threat that hung over his life?  
  
Ranma shook his head. He couldn't be distracted from his efforts. He had to perfect  
  
his powers to protect the ones he loved and to protect his teammates. Ranma wished  
  
that his mother was here. Or that he knew who his father was so that he might get  
  
help from that corner. The protection of family and other loved ones.  
  
He also had his mind of romance. It might be nice having a girl that loved him,  
  
being with him here. But what kind of woman would want to get into the messes  
  
that he got himself into. Or those women that would put up with him and his habits.  
  
In several places, women sneezed. Including some of the women in the X-manor. A few  
  
other sneezes in Bayville. And a couple in Nerima.  
  
In the Brotherhood House...  
  
Wanda sat and thought about the young man they had been fighting to capture. The young  
  
man she was sure had turned into a girl. 'How did he do that?' She thought to herself,  
  
'And why is father so interested in this particular young man?'  
  
She knew that her father, Magneto, had created the attack on the X-men to capture the  
  
boy. All under the command of the new mutant that Magneto had found. Lodestone. But why  
  
did he want him. She looked over what she knew about the boy.  
  
She was handsome, even Wanda had to admit that. He had a trim form that held a strong  
  
body. He had muscles, yet was not overly muscular. It was the body of a fighter.  
  
Something that Magneto would be interested in his fight against humanity.  
  
Then there was his power. The control over some kind of dark energy. Energy that  
  
he controlled with great skill. Skill that needed a sneak attack to over come. So  
  
Lodestone had fired his secret weapon at him to knock him out. Only that purple haired  
  
girl saved him with a splash of water. Theat mutant power would also add to the desire  
  
of Magneto to control that young man.  
  
But that splash of water had revealed the change in the boy. He had turned into a girl,  
  
like magic. Was that another mutant ability? Or was it something more? Could this be  
  
part of the secret nature of the boy that made her father so determined to make this Ranma  
  
his own?  
  
This played on her mind, yet there was something else that seemed to draw her to him.  
  
There was this aura around his that seemed to draw her into him. Like a force that  
  
attracted her to him. Especially those clear blue eyes. She couldn't believe the  
  
feelings she was feeling, just by seeing with him for a few moments.  
  
Could she be falling for one of the enemy? Falling for an X-men? This was unbelievable.  
  
Worse, what would her father think about this? Would he welcome or reject this? This  
  
could bring conflict between them like... She tried to remember what she had been so   
  
anger with her father about. It was in the back of her mind, but she couldn't reach   
  
it.  
  
She still knew that there might be a fight coming up between her father and herself.  
  
But she had to know if there was a good reason to get into a fight with her father.  
  
She had to meet this Ranma and get to know him. Without the other Brotherhood members  
  
or X-men from knowing about this. She had to learn more about this Ranma so she could  
  
decide on her future. But how would she go about doing this?  
  
She needed a plan of action, and some cunning to get what she wanted. But could she  
  
pull it off? 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All  
characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)  
belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the   
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can be  
said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.  
  
I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first  
part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures. They  
are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested  
Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's  
powers suggestion. Thanks.   
  
C&C welcomed at  
  
(An: I'm experimanting with giving Rogue a southern accent.  
Bear with me)  
  
Ranma X  
Chapter Eight  
Japanese  
  
Things had been quiet for the last few days as Rogue went through  
her school days. Things were normal at home. Ranma was a major presence  
as he used the Danger Room for constant pratice. He was getting better  
with his mutant powers. He was also putting them through a strict martial  
arts boot camp. Some of it was harsh. Hitting boulder's swinging at them  
in a certain spot. Catching chestnuts off of a hot roasting fire. Extreme  
exercise. It was wearing them out.  
  
Then there was the thoughts that Ranma brought up in her. She had to admit  
that she was falling for a hunky guy like Kitty had. But there was something  
more. He seemed to hold mystery and secrets in his nature. Things they had  
yet to find out, even with what Ranma told them. He was something deeper than  
the egomaniac martial artist that he presented to the world. Or that was what  
Rogue thought.  
  
But know she was torn between two men. Something Kitty might have done. Two  
men of mystery that had attracted her fancy. Ranma or the unknown Acolyte Remy.  
Both were powerful personalities with a great sense of self. Both had potent  
mutants powers and skills in the martial arts. Both of them sexy in their  
own kind of way.  
  
Both driving her crazy as she tried to make up her mind to figure out who she  
wanted to be with.  
  
Rogue sighed as she thought over with boy to attract. 'At least things canna  
get any worse."  
  
Then a purple haired whirlwind burst throught one of the outside door. She  
was holding an order of food of some type. She wandered up to a group of students  
and asked them in a perky tone, "Have you seen Ranma Saotome. I have an order for  
Ranma Saotome."  
  
The boy's stared at the perky waitress as she seemed to bounce. Her body didn't  
seem to upset them. The girls also stared at her, or more exactly glared at her.  
They didn't like the look of this competion. One girl answer, "There's no Ranma  
here. Are you sure that you have the right place?" Her voice implied that the girl  
was a bimbo or an airhead.  
  
Rogue looked at the girl and tried to figure out how she knew Ranma. She was a  
very sexy young woman with purple hair and reddish eyes. Rogue wondered if she  
was a mutant. Maybe one from Japan that knew Ranma. Maybe this girl could tell  
Rogue more about Ranma. "Ah know Ranma," she called out.  
  
The girl was instantly at her side and asking. "Do you know where Ranma is? I  
haven't seen him on the school's grounds."  
  
"He doesn't go to this school. He goes to the Charles Xavier Insitute for the  
Gifted, like me." Rogue told the girl, adding "Mah name is Rogue."  
  
"I am Shampoo. It is a pleasure to meet you." Shampoo said, shaking Rogue's  
gloved hand.  
  
"So how do you know Ranma?" Rogue answered innocently.  
  
"I was and still might be his wife." Shampoo added with an equally innocent smile.  
  
Dead silence hit the hall way.  
  
"Say what?" Rogue said, shocked at the news that Ranma might be married. It  
would certainly change her social life. This was something that Ranma had not  
told them. Fiancees, yes. Wife, no.  
  
"He defeated me in honorable combat, and barring a certain condition, according  
to Amazon Law I am stilled married." Shampoo told her, cheerfully. "Can you take  
me to Ranma? I like to discuss things with him." Shampoo hoped that her new friend  
would be able to help her with the crisis that was effecting her marriage to Ranma.  
  
"Excuse me, but that sounds a little crazy." Rogue said, not sure what to make of  
this new issue in Ranma's life. This was something important. The Professor and Ranma  
should be told of this. "Ah'll tell you what. Ah'll take you to the manor after school.  
Ah just have to make a call first." Rogue told Shampoo. "Ah'll meet you here after  
school."  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you back here then." Shampoo said as she left the building. She  
had left behind a great impact. "I'll be bringing my Great Grandmother too.  
  
Rogue ran to a payphone to tell the Professor and Ranma of the visitor that she  
would be bring to the manor. 'Ranma has to know about that... that... woman.' Rogue  
thought as she moved to warn him.  
  
Later...  
  
Ranma thought over what was happening at the moment. His old rivals were coming back,  
powered by the forces of Magneto. He seemed to be losing his touch. Now some of his old  
fiancee problems were coming back. That had been a surprise.  
  
Shampoo was coming here after school, looking for him. She said that she had an  
important matter to discuss with him. What could it be? It couldn't just be their hunt  
for him to fulfill his 'marriage' with Shampoo? They would have just sprung that on him.  
They had some issue with him.  
  
"So what do you think, Professor?" Ranma asked the man that he was coming to respect.  
  
"I think that it might be helpful for you to discuss this issue with your life before  
the institute. It is part of your life. You have to face it. But you don't have to face  
it alone." Xavier told him as they sat and waited for Cologne and Shampoo. "In fact, it  
is part of my job to help my students to face the troubles that will be affecting their  
lives. Not just deal with their mutancy."  
  
"I'm just glad that Rogue gave us the heads up before she came over with Shampoo. At  
least now that I can think about what I'm going to say to her about the 'marriage'. I  
had alwasy thought of her as another fiancee. But now I know that they are determined  
to have me wed Shampoo. Even if it meant crossing continent." Ranma said, adding "I just  
have to make sure that they know that I'm no longer interested in marrying Shampoo."  
  
"But what about Mousse? Should we tell them about him?" Ranma asked, curious at the  
actions they should take with their amazon prisoner.  
  
"I think it would be best for now to avoid telling them about him. We don't know what  
their reaction to him might be yet. Plus we know that Mousse has been brainwashed to  
bring you in to Magneto. We don't want to give him help." Xavier said. "I'm still  
gathering info from Lodestone about his master. Something useful might fall out of his  
head.  
  
"I just hope that they get here soon." Ranma said.  
  
Then there was a knock on the study door. The doors opened to reveal an old small woman  
and attarctive teen lead by Rogue.  
  
"Matriarch Cologne and Miss Shampoo, Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. I'm  
the headmaster, Charles Xavier. And this is my student, who you know as Saotome Ranma. May  
I ask for the reason of the visit?" Charles asked the newcommers.  
  
"We are here to discuss Ranma's marriage to Shampoo." Cologne said as she pogo into the  
room. Shampoo followed. Rogue stood by the door waiting.  
  
"Rogue, I think that it might be best that you work on your studies at the moment." The  
professor said as he welcomed the ladies into the room for some tea.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Rogue said as she closed the door. But she didn't leave the hall, as she  
listened into to the action in the study.  
  
"So you're here to discuss the marriage that Ranma entered into with you're great  
granddaughter Shampoo?" Charles asked.  
  
"Yes, an important issue came up that must be answered." Cologne said as she took a  
cup of tea.  
  
"Well, no matter what you say, Elder. The answer is no. I am not going to marry Shampoo.  
I'm not ready for marriage yet. And she has proven herself to be untrustworthy." Ranma said  
harshly. He even choked out the word elder. He was more use calling her Old Ghoul.  
  
"Ranma, how can you say that? I'm trustworthy. I'm just as good as any of the other  
fiancees. Even better in some cases. You can trust me." Shampoo said as she tried to  
convince Ranma that she was a good fiancee and wife.  
  
Ranma was shocked at how well Shampoo was speaking English after speaking poor Japanese. But  
he answered her. "Maybe I could, if you didn't try to force my love with potions and red  
threads of love. You just don't get it. Never have, never will!" Ranma was upset at the Amazon.  
  
"But this brings up that we have been talking about. We must ask. Are you a mutant?" Cologne  
asked, not liking how this was going. It didn't looked like this was going to end happily for  
her great granddaughter.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Is it against Amazon law to marry a mutant?" Ranma  
was surprised by the direction the conversation had taken. He coated himself with his aura of  
darkforce. "I happen to be a mutant. What do you think about that?"  
  
"This changes everything." Cologne said softly.  
  
"Why? Does your tribe have problems with mutants?" Xavier said, adding "Ranma, I think that's  
enough for now." Xavier gave a look to Ranma that told the boy that Xavier had let him go this  
far and not any further. Ranma released his aura.  
  
"No. Power bloods as we call them are highly respected and welcomed into the tribe with great  
joy and hope. We believe that their powers would enhance the tribe as a whole." Cologne said.  
Ranma was upset at that note as he figured that it was a sure thing that the amazons would  
still be after him.  
  
"So we will have to...release Ranma from the vows of marriage." Ranma was about to say  
something, but his face froze. Cologne continued, "Our respect for the Power bloods prevents  
us from 'encouraging' them into marriage. From now on it will be up to Shampoo's charms only."  
  
'As unlikely as that will be from the reaction of son-in...Ranma.' Cologne thought as she  
assessed the situation. 'Still, there were others in the school that might fall for Shampoo's  
various charms. Or they might know those that might fall for her.' Shampoo looked depressed at  
Ranma's reaction to her.  
  
"I think that it might be best for us to move along. We will be in the neighbourhood.  
Shampoo!" Cologne called, as she got up to move. Shampoo slowly followed, the two amazon left.  
  
"That was interesting." Xavier said, turning to Ranma. "It looks like that you are free from  
one engagement. Still, it might be disconserting for you to still be living in an area with a  
woman that is still interested in you even if you are not."  
  
"Plus, I didn't think that you had to reveal your powers in such a drastic manner. It was a  
little extreme and I was a little disappointed with you. But I could see that this upset you.  
I'm just think that you could have handled it better." Xavier said.  
  
"I know, but this has been weighing on my mind for a while. And I will handle being in the  
same city as Shampoo. I'll try to do better." Ranma said as he headed for his room.  
  
Xavier watched after him and thought what to do next. Ranma seemed to be an important  
figure in the conflict between himself and Magneto. Magneto was even gaining stronger followers  
from the collection of those that had been after Ranma. Each one with a strong mutant power.  
  
He dreaded to think what was next.  
  
Somewhere in China...  
  
Pantyhose Taro sat and talked with the feral stranger. They had originally fought, with him  
in his cursed form of the minotaur like monster that he become under cold water. It was harsh  
battle, but I was one that he couldn't believe that he had lost. Curse that hot springs! But  
it seemed that the man had been looking for him to give him an offer for more power.  
  
Taro's life had been tough. He had been forced to fight for everything that he had gained in  
his life. All because of one man that he couldn't beat with all of the power that he had  
gathered for himself. He had to live in shame. Shame due to his name! What kind of life  
could he have with the name of Pantyhose!  
  
But here he was being offered more power in exchange for working for this man. A man that  
wanted him to fight with a man that he knew well. To fight Fem-boy!  
  
Somehow Fem-boy had gained new powers as one of these mutants that he had been hearing rumours  
of from the cities that he passed through. Beings that held great powers. Powers that could be  
his. Powers that he could use against the old man to gain a new name that would fit him better  
than the name that he had been cursed with.  
  
"So all I have to do is agree to fight Ranma and I will get this power?" Taro said, looking at  
the man.  
  
"That's what I said. Magento's willing to 'improve' you if you fight this Ranma kid."  
Sabretooth said, with a toothy grin.  
  
"Sign me up!" Said Taro as prepared to fight for his right to get a better name.  
  
Back at Xavier's...  
  
"Rogue, wait up." cried out a voice as they walked in the hall. Rogue stopped and turned  
around to look at the face of Ranma. The young man stopped and said, "I like to thank you for  
telling me about Shampoo. It really helped me with dealing with her."  
  
"It's no problem. Ah just can't believe that you were married to her due to some crazy laws."  
Rogue told him. She couldn't believe the strange laws that had bound Shampoo to Ranma. How  
could anyone expect to marry someone who beat them in combat?  
  
"Luckly, it was those some said laws that let me out of the marriage with her. Who knew that  
being a mutant could be so handy." Ranma said. "Still I like to thank you for the help after  
all of the trouble that had been happening to me after all of this time. Aand I think I know  
a way. If it works."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked, not realizing what Ranma was planning. He had the look of  
someone with a crazy idea in their head. Like he was going to try something that was most  
likely dangerous. Rogue was a little nervious.  
  
"Just this." Ranma said as his dark aura flared to life covering him from head to toe. Then he  
leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
After the kiss, Rogue jumped back getting ready to feel the power surge in her as she  
normally did as her powers activated. But instead she felt nothing. No new memories, no  
new powers. She felt nothing. Her powers hand't work. "How?" She cried out in shock.  
  
Ranma returned his aura back inside him. "I figured that it took skin to skin contact for  
your powers to work. Clothes blocked it, so I figured that my forcefield could also block it  
out. I just figured that you might like to have a chance to be able to feel something."  
  
Rogue stood in shock at the sensations that she was feeling. She could feel the ghost  
sensation of something touching her cheek. It ws more like a pressure than anything else. But  
it was something that was tangable. All of a sudden her world had changed from one were she  
could never be touched and would be alone. Now there was a chance that she could touch someone  
without draining them of their memories and powers. It wasn't much of a touch but it was  
something more than nothing.  
  
"Rogue, are you alright?" Ranma asked, as he watched her react.  
  
"Ah fine. It's just that Ah have a lot to think about. Could we talk more later?" Rogue asked.  
She need to get somewhere else to think about the effects of Ranma's kiss had on her life.  
  
"My door's always open. See ya later." Ranma said as he left for the main room.  
  
Rogue stood in the hall for a little while thinking of what had happened. Or the effects that  
it had on her love life. Torn between two men, it now became more interesting. Before they were  
evenly match as she couldn't touch either of them without her powers getting in the way. Now  
one of them had the power to foil her powers. A least for a little bit.  
  
Could her future be with Ranma? What kind of future could they find together? And if she  
decided to go after Ranma, how could she do it without seeming like Shampoo or one of his  
other fiancees that he had been running way from.  
  
What should she do?


	9. Chapter Nine

I have finished the latest half-chapter of Ranma X. I'm still

working out the webs from the story. I hope you enjoy it and bring up

constructive comments. Thanks.

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All

characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)

belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate

the

rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can

be

said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.

I have no money for legal problems and would very much

appreciate

it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first

part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures.

They

are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested

Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's

powers suggestion. Thanks.

C&C welcomed at /group/HVulpes/post?postIDdo8FdBV1IssPiuU5MOZhleH9TaXIdUp53mXnfaNPdEGtbLp4Pl05tnCYzi-72SHEV4Fr1aXKANZkkLxIvy4SH5N3w 

(An: I'm experimanting with giving Rogue a southern accent.

Bear with me)

Ranma X

Chapter Nine

Japanese 

Ranma didn't know why he had kissed Rogue. It just seemed that she

needed it more

after dealing with Shampoo. He had figured that since it took skin to

skin contact for her

power to work that if he shielded himself with a force field, he

should be okay. Plus

he did find the American girl pretty. She at least tried to be his

friend, like Akane.

That brought up the whole fiancee thing again. Especially with

Shampoo near-by. He knew that

he shouldn't have been as harsh as he was with Shampoo. But he had

been treated as less a person

as an object. A prize or toy that could be won or played with. He had

played the game, chasing

the girls. Before he had to grow up. Before Saffron. Before he had to

kill!

That had sobered him up a lot. It had also changed his relationship

with Akane. They had

tried a romantic relationship. Tried to build on the twisting

feelings that they had shared

with each other. But as they sorted out of the feelings that he had

felt, they learned that

they were growning closer to each other in ways that weren't as their

parents desired. They

had discovered that they were growing close as friends. As sibilings.

The other fiancees weren't helping much. He had tried to make piece

with them. To be friends

with them. But it didn't work. They were still thinking in tunnel

vision. The only other

friend that he had made was with his sometimes rival, sometimes

sparing partner Ryoga. He

had started to mellow out while he was dating Akari. The only hold

out was that Ryoga thought

that Ranma might hurt or cuase otehrs to hurt Akane. Once he learned

where their realtionship

was going, he had mellowed completely. 'Still, P-chan hadn't told

Akane who he was.' Ranma

though. 'He just had Akari tell her that P-chan was her piggy. Ryoga

still a little bit of a

coward when it comes to women.' Ranma smiled as he thought of his

friend.

Only to frown as he thought of his pumped up rivals. Kuno had some

light powers to contrast

his Dark powers. Mousse held magnetic powers, teleportation powers

and an Psychic weapon. Both

had codename. Blue Sun and Lodestone. Both were new members of the

Acolytes. How was Magneto

turning his old rivals into mutants when they didn't seem to have any

powers to begin with?

Worse, who would they choose next to be the next member of the

Acolytes? Ranma shivered as the

thought of a mutant Herb or Saffron came to mind.

'I just hope Buckethead doesn't find them.' Ranma thought, a trace

of fear in his back.

Elsewhere...

Magneto couldn't help but be overjoyed. Tarou, or Mimic as he called

himself, was one of the

most powerful mutants that Magneto had ever seen. He was a force to

be recond with. He was a

one man fighting force. In both forms. The power that Mimic held was

unbeatable. For who

could stop a man who could duplicate any mutant power that he could

see. He could hold the

powers of the greatest X-men, Brotherhood member or Acolyte. He would

could take the power

of Ranma himself and turn it against him. What was even more

incrediable was that he held

those powers at a better controlled and more powerful level.

Already he was as powerful as the Acolyte members he was sparring

against. He held

Quicksilver's Speed, Gambit's Energy charging, Pyro's fire control,

Blue Sun's light control,

Sabretooth's animal abilities and Colossus's metal skin and strength.

But it was different.

He had faster reflexes and speed of thought and body than

Quicksilver. He could charge items

from a distance than Gambit. He could generate fire which Pyro

couldn't. His skin was a harder

metal than Colossus's steel alloy. It was all his students could do

to avoid going attacked

by Mimic.

Moments later, the limping forms of the Acolytes cmae out of the

training room. Each showed

signs of burning and bruises. Their costumes were extremely damaged

as they were lasered,

burned and exploded. Graons came from the collective bunch.

"Mes amies, that guy sure give new meaning to the word Overkill!"

Gambit said as he rubbed a

sore shoulder. It was one of many war wounds that he was trying to

recover from.

"I wonder what I did to tick off the old man this time?" Quicksilver

said, trying to figure

out why his father had sent him into that battlefield. Going against

Mimic was just as bad as

going against his sister, Wanda. In both cases, his butt was

throughly kicked into the next

millinium.

"Well, mates, I guess I shouldn't have called him by his first name

then." Pyro said,

limping the most of all of the Acolytes. Mimic had seemed to take an

extreme delight at

targeting the boy who had called him Pantyhose. He had to borrow

Gambit's telescopic bo

staff for support.

All of the students of Magneto turned to Pyro and said, "Do you

Think!!!"

"Well, a man named after women's underwear didnt sound too tough."

Pyro mumbled. "I mean,

what idiot would give a person that kind of name." In Nerima, a

pervert sneezed. Which

distracted him enough for the horde of women, who's underwear he

stole, to catch and punish

him.

"Mimic is a worthy foe. Not as great as the power of the Blue Sun,

Samurai of the Mutant

cause! But worthy to serve the great lord Magneto in his quest for

victory over the

common blood of humanity. With his aid, we will place humanity in

it's rightful place as

servants of the mighty nobles of mutant blood. Victory will be ours!"

Blue Sun said, raising

a sword of light from his hands.

The others just looked at him, sharing the knowledge that Kuno was a

nut. And if Ranma had

been there he could have told him that this was nothing new.

At Xavier's school...

Charles sat looking at the mutant duck that was in the cage. They

had yet to find the

knowledge they needed to find Magneto. Or even to figure out his next

move. What amazed him

most of all was the strange nature of the cursed boy in front of him.

Mousse was a man who

was cursed to take the body of a duck. Yet not the mind of the

animal. Inside the duck's body,

was a sharp, if twisted mind. It was a strange paradox.

Ranma had told him of other that had been given similar curses. The

form of a Panda, a cat,

a piglet, or even a mixture of a yeti/crane/ox/eel/octopus. The last

one was hard to imagine

without Ranma's help describing it. Ranma had menstioned that tribes

of great power lived

around the pools that granted this power. One of which was the

amazons that had tracked Ranma

down to Bayville. Amazons that knew of the boy called Mousse.

There was a possiblity that they might know how to get the newly

mutated boy to tell all that

he knew about Magneto. They would certainly know how to bring the

knowledge out from what Ranma

had told him about them. Hell, if Ranma was right, Mousse would spill

everything if it brought

him a chance with the young woman named Shampoo. Unless Magneto had

altered that.

The problem was that it would bring the Amazons closer to their

lives. Something that would be

a sore point to his young charge. Then there was their reaction

to "Power Bloods" as they

called them. If they knew that Mousse was one, it might make it

difficult for them to work with

him. Worse, they might be tempted to move with Magneto just to get a

chance to gain the chance

to become mutants.

He would need more information on these amazons before he could

move. He would also have to

talk with Ranma, before talking with the Amazons. He had already

looked through the library on

the records of Amazons. He had looked up information on them from the

colective intellectual

institues of New York. All to come away with very little about them.

Plus their neighbours,

the Phoenix people and the Musk tribes. The two of which sound like

mutants or the children of

those who experimented with mutantion.

'It looks like I'm going to have an alnighter. I better get some

coffee." Xavier said as he

left the duck in it's secruity cage. One that was blocking any of

it's mutant powers. The

professor shut off the light as he exited. He didn't see the duck boy

pull out a knife. Or the

fact that it was picking the lock.

A few moment's later...

Xavier sat with the other X-men teachers, plus the team of Jean and Scott.

They were there to discuss the recent mutants that have been showing up to

capture Ranma. More interesting was the fact that they knew Ranma in his

life before his mutantion.

"Kid, got himself some powerful enemies. I've been doing some brushing up

on the kid. There's an entire underclass that have been looking up with to

the kid. All for his martial arts skills. It states some of the moves he

has." Wolverine said, adding. "It also includes some history about his

life. It hasn't been a life that I would wish on any kid. But it has made

him stronger."

"How hard has his life been?" Storm asked, her nature making her feel

protective to the boy. Add to that the harsh life she had lead as a

homeless thief and she had some major empathy.

"Kid was mainly raised without much human contact, but with intense

training. Training that would be consider crazy or even child abuse. This

Saotome must have connection or use the fact that much of this training

is unbelievable." Wolverine replied.

"How bad could it be?" Scott asked, a little sceptical of the harshship of

Ranma's life. It couldn't be as bad as having to live as a mutant. Hated

and feared.

"Kid knows the Cat-fist!" Wolverine said, a growl in his voice showing his

distaste. Then he explained the training method of that particular move. If

the men looked disgusted, the women looked horrified. Anger rose in most of

the gathered mutants.

"That's just sick! What kind of monster would to that to a young child!

Hell, I wouldn't want to see that happen to an adult! Wasn't there anyone

to stop him!" Jean said, extremely upset that a ten year old Ranma had been

treated as such.

"That's not the only dark spot. Apparently, he only missed being killed by

a suicide pact requiring him to be a Man among Men. He has also been cursed

by Jusenkyo, as you know. What you don't know was the fact that it was

caused by his father's inability to read Chinese. Plus there was the large

numbers of engagment his father made to scam people out of magic. And

that's just a small amount of what is known." Wolverine told.

"But there's the fact that he is also one of the greatest martial artist

of this generation. Mastering both new and ancient martial arts. Even

making some up. Even before his power, he had an energy blast, the

ability to create powerful winds and minor superspeed. Then there's his

enemies list. We have seen some of his commen rivals. But there are more.

Some that might be more fightening than those we have seen." Wolverine

continued.

"The two that I would worry most about are a man name Herb and a god

called Saffron." Wolverine said, before he was interupted.

"A god? You don't actually mean that Ranma has pissed off a divine power?"

Scott said, a little nervious. He was the leader of the X-men. If this god

was to come after Ranma, it would most likely get involved with the rest of

the X-men.

"A phoneix god of a remote region of China, which also contains Jusenkyo,

Amazons and the Musk Tribes. The Musk is lead by the part dragon known as

Herb. Saffron is a child at the moment after being killed by Ranma in

defence of the life of one of his fiancees. The god, has power over light

and heat, plus natural wings like Angel. Herb has great chi that gives him

an energy blast plus the ability to fly." Wolverine answered, revealing

some of the most powerful rivals of Ranma.

"And if Magento were to get a hold of them, even without the mutations,

they would cause serious trouble. Fortunately, they are not easy to find

or control. Let's be greatful for that." Beast said, adding his imput.

"Sounds like he has had a life as extrordinary as the one we have lived.

But who do you think will be next to be found by Magento? What can we

expect?" Xavier said, curious on who might be coming against next.

"I have a list of names of those that have fought Ranma, who might be

the best bet for future attacks." Wolverine said, adding. "But remember, if

we have this info, so does Magneto.

In the house of the Brotherhood...

Wanda looked at the images of the young man she had become interested in.

'Who knew that he was on the internet?' she thought to herself as she

thought of the life he had lead. It was a horrible way to treat a child,

and yet it seem to spark something in her mind. Something half forgotten,

something that made her a little upset. But it passed, for now.

Wanda lingered on the shots of the young man exercising bare chested. For

having lived an isolated life, she was still a teenager looking at a hot

man. But it was othering things that were attracting her. The fact that he

was use to magic and weirdness that seemed to be connected to her life.

The fact that he had a mutant power that he didn't understand like she did.

The fact that he interested her father so much had also brought her to

look into him.

'But that brings up the question on how to meet him? He hangs out at the

Xavier place all the time. He hardly comes out of that place for anything.'

She thought. 'I don't think that I would be the most welcomed person at

that school either if I was to go to him. Especially with my father.'

'What I need is some way to get him to come to me? But how?' She moved to

the computer she had gained to look something up. Looking for something

that might draw him out. Then she found it. 'He has a curse. Maybe if I

could try to get him help with that curse, maybe an appointment with Agatha

Harkness? That might work. But how to get the message to him. An e-mail?'

She looked at her computer. 'Not this one, it might be easier for my father

to track. But if I was to use one at another location, a library or

cyber-cafe, it might make it harder for both my father or the X-men to find

out who sent it.'

Wanda got her things together and headed out for downtown to find another

computer. Little did she know that she was being watched! Yellow eyes were

watching the young goth witch doing her research on the boy. Eyes that

turned to another computer with similar details on it.

'So Wanda is interested in the latest addition to the Xavier squad. And

if my spying is correct so are many of the girls at that school including

Rogue. I wonder what this boy has that brings these girls to him? If the

file is right, he had several of them chasing him in Japan. One even

followed him.' Mystique thought as she looked up the info she had collected

on the Saotome boy. It was a little more detailed as it had info from her

more secretive sources.

'The fact that he has defeated Magento by surprize twice, has my interests

peeked. The fact that Magneto is spending so much effort to get the boy,

has me want to have him under my control as well. Plus he's not bad to look

at.' Mystique thought, with a smirk. 'But how to get to him? Wanda seems to

have a plan for it. I just don't know if I want to take it over just yet.

Better to have it progress natural to see it's effect first. Then take over

if my plan doesn't work.'

Mystique thought over the next move. 'I can't use Risty as a disguise any

more. They would also be more wary of any one trying to become the kids

friend from the school. I need another way in to the institute, something

that couldn't expect.' She looked up the screen for anything that might be

a foot at the door. Then the most obivious thing jumped out at her. 'It's

so simple, yet so devious. He would certainly jump at the chance to get

close to me if I was to use this. Plus it might even help me out if I

was to use this. Allow me to brush up on my skills.'

'Besides, it's not part of the "Anything Goes" school to reject a

challenge from a fellow martial artist. The question comes up, what kind of

disguise should I use? Male or Female?' Thought the shapeshifter. 'I got to

think what the perfect disguise would be. That and how to get pass Xavier's

brainscan. Fortunately, I might have something that might come to the

rescue on that front.' She walked over to her desk and pulled out a machine

that she had..'aquired'..that might mislead the mental probe of the most

powerful telepath in the world.

"Ready or not, Ranma, here I come!" Mystique said, as she began to laugh.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All  
characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)  
belong to her. This is a fanfiction, and is not intended to violate the  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can  
be said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.

I have no money for legal problems and would very much  
appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first  
part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures.  
They are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested  
Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's  
powers suggestion. Thanks.

C&C welcomed at 

(An: I'm experimanting with giving Rogue a southern accent.  
Bear with me. I might also have trouble figuring out which words are the ones to accent.)

Ranma X  
Chapter Ten  
Japanese 

Happosai looked at the news that he had collected. He had found it. The location of his favourite student. The sex changing martial artist prodigy that was Ranma Saotome. The one that was suitable for his brand of skills. The skills of the most perverted and evil martial artist in the whole of Japan.

"So Ranma, this is were you have been hidding. This Bayville in the Americas. Land of sexy women with mega boobs. Boobs that need pretties to fill them. More power pretties for my collection. Then there are those mutants that are living and fighting in that town." Happi said as he thought about his favourite student. "Mutants have always been fun to fight and train with. Made me as sharp as I am today. Of course finding mutants with my... interest."

Then he thought about what it was that might have caused Ranma to move to that town when the idea came across him mind that Ranma himself might be a mutant. Happosai laughed at that. "The child might be more fun to train than I thought!"

"So how am I going to get there?" Happosai asked himself as he thought of the fun his first trip to America might be. "Should it be by sea or by air?" Thinking of his trip. He could swim across, but that would be too boring and bothersome to make the trip. A ship would be a better choice. But most ships were run by men and Happi had had trouble with seamen for the longest time. Then there were the airplanes, with natural air servers known as stewards or stewardess. "Hotcha! I know what I'm going to do! It's time for me to fly the friendly skies! And add to my collection."

Across the ocean...

Ranma looked over the students that he had been training in the basics of martial arts. Then seemed to be picking up the most common moves of the martial arts that he had been training them in. But he had yet to train them in the advance moves and training of Anything Goes. 'I'm not sure that they are ready for the really hard stuff. Could they really survive the training that Pop gave me before I became as good as I am?' Ranma thought as he wonder if it was time to increase the pressure of the training. Or how best to translate the training into something that might be torture or abuse for them.

"Attention, class!" Ranma said as the X-men gather around him. They all replied, "Hai, sensei."

"It's time to start on to the tougher training. Into the basics of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma said, as he moved to were he had prepared their new training gear.

"But sensei, I thought we were learning the basics?" Scott asked, as he looked at Ranma. All of the other kids look surprised as well.

"No, you have been learning the basics of many of the martial arts that are used in the creation of the path of Anything Goes. Real Anything Goes training will be like a... LIVING HELL!" Ranma said as he the new custom fitting training suits. "Put these on." he said as he handed the suits.

The X-men picked up the suits... or tried to. "What are these made of? Lead?" Kurt asked, as he tried to pick up the suit.

"No. Steel." Ranma replied with a smirk.

"STEEL!" Answered Kurt. "Why do we have to wear steel?"

"Part of the training. I wore a weighed gi that ws to help build strength and endurance while training. Especially when the training method starts to become extreme. Once you get the suits on, it's time for basic training. A simple twenty mile march back and forth." Ranma said, as the team looked wide eye in shock. "Of course, with punishment for those who are at the end of the line. Plus no powers are to be used! We will be trying to learn how not to rely on powers, but on ki and skills alone." Ranma smiled at the groans. This was going to be like when he was a kid.

After the workout...

The rest of the X-men had passed out from the workout. Thier energy had been removed from them, the weight of the clothing bring them down. Slowly, they got the energy to speak.

"Are you sure that Ranma is on our side? That he's not trying to kill us?" Kurt asked, as he panted. His tail was aching from the steel weight that was hanging from the tip of his tail, forcing it to be dragged behind him while running.

"I think it was some kind of extreme training. Like when Logan trains us. Only Logan has more mercy on us than Ranma." Scott said, as he rubbed his sore body. Then JEan moved next to him and started to rub it.

"Yeah, but the worse part is that was just the beginning of training. Ranma is still going to train us, and he also said that training was going to continue twenty-four seven." Kitty said, then quoting Ranma, " 'Martial arts is a way of life. Therefore, you have to train every moment of your life. Everything must become martial arts training.' Which means that he's going to keep up with the training."

" The worse part for me is the stupid sticker. It's annoying trying to pull them off. Especially on my fur." Kurt said as he pulled at the stickers that Ranma had stuck on those that had been the slowest of the team while they ran. Due to the weight on his tail, Kurt tended to be the one at the rear.

"Still, y'u have to think what Ranma's training was like." Rogue said as she thought about Ranma. "He did say that he was going easier on us than his father had been on him."

"Then his father must have been a monster!" Kitty said, as she rubbed her painful muscles. "I wonder where Psylocke was and why she didn't have to take this training?"

"Well, she was trained as a Ninja. It's most likely that she has done similar training to this or something like this. For all we know, she could be on a higher level of training then us." Jean said, adding, "Which might be just as hard or harder than this was."

Elsewhere...

Ranma and Betsy were sitting across from each other, focusing on the area in front of them. Ranma was glowing with a blue light that covered his body, like his darkforce. Betsy was slowly developing a glow, a white light that was flickering in and out of existance as she concentrated.

Ranma watched as the aura, judging the development of his more advance student as she was

trying to develop her ki control. "Just relax, don't force it. Just embrace the hidden potential of your ki. It is a part of you, a part of me, a part of everything. Embrace it and let it flow out. Strengthen you. Empowering you."

"Once you can feel what it is to let it out, you can then begin training on letting it flow out when you want it. Then you can train to shape it's use. Weither to use in an energy blast, enpowering your body, or using it to develop different powers. But first must come understanding." Ranma said as he watched the glow.

Slowly, Betsy's aura started to stablize into a weak, but solid white glow. It was weak. But as she continued to concentrate and focus on her inner power, it grew. Over time the light that surrounded her body grew brighter. Not as bright as Ranma's, but certainly in an impressive light.

Then Betsy flinched, and the light faded. She sat, trying to catch her breath.

"That was a good start for someone who hasn't been trained to do that type of ki training. With more practice and training you should be able to increase the power of the ki. You can also learn how to use it for other activities." Ranma said, as his aura faded. Then he summoned a ball of chi in his hands and started to juggle it.

"So, Ranma, how has your attempt to combine ki and mutant power been going?" Betsy asked, curious at the special training that Ranm had been experimenting with.

"Not that good. I can increase it a small bit with ki for a short time, but the more or longer I try to do it, the more it seems that it is absorbed into something. Something I can't understand." Ranma said, a little a shamed at the results of his efforts.

"Do you think that it might have something to do with the special type of power you have?" Betsy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the power that Professor Xavier says you have is the ability to call a dark force, a dark energy, from another dimension into this world. It's possible that this other dimension has different rules than our own. Perhaps even the ability to absorb ki. So every time you try to empower your darkforce powers, the darkforce itself absorbs the ki." Betsy said, adding, "It might be a good idea for ask the Professor if they could try an experiment on your power and the energy force that you use."

Ranma was a little stunned. Could it be his power itself that was absorbing his ki? Did that mean that his training, his hard work, had been for nothing? Or was their a way to over come this natural stumbling block against his further development of his abilities? "I need to get that test. Meanwhile, you continue to focus on your ki aura. Try to focus on it's grow and strength."

Ranma said as he left for the Professor.

Psylocke thought about his teacher as she concentrated on her aura. 'Ranma seems so focus on training that he hasn't thought about the other things that have been occuring.' She thought., as she went through her observation of the school events. 'It's obvious that most of the girls have a crush on him, especially Rogue. Especially with that kiss. Only Jean hasn't fallen for him, and that's because she has eyes for another man. Even I have to admit that he's cute.'

'But he also hasn't notice that everyone on the team is willing to help him. Hell, for him to ask for help must be hard. Unless it's the Professor. Or Logan. He seems to have a bond with those two.' She thought as he aura grew stronger and brighter.

'He could also use a chance to socialize with people outside of the institute. He dosn't go to Bayville High due to the nature of his curse and the attitude of the principal. But he needs to see teens his own age. Life can't just be training, training, and more training. I should know with the life I had to live before I was rescued.' She said, remembering the training and tortues that she had suffered under the Hand.

'I just hope that I can help him.' She thought as her aura flared, with a tint of pink in the hue.

Elsewhere...

Mystique worked on her disguise, thinking of what it could be. She had decided to keep it easy and stay the same sex as she normally was. Easier to keep up the appearance of a woman for a long term than one of the opposite sex. Still there were a lot of different images that she could take.

Asian, Black, Native, White, or another shade all together . Red, blonde, brown, black or some kind of uncommon colour like the amazon that had been engaged to him. Blue, brown, green grey or another uncommon colour. Simple aspects of physical appearance was the question. Should she be overly muscular or be something more like those video game girls that looked like a young man's wet dream while fighting. Or be something completely different like an old woman.

She knew that the Amazon from the files that she had collected had shown up in Bayville recently. Her and that Great Grandmother of hers gave her ideas about what form to take as they were good martial artists. With all of the work she had done in her life, she could tell a good fighter from sight.

Two types of fighters appeared. The old mistress of battle that could be a trainer to Ranma. But the fact was that while she had great skills in hand to hand combat, she would seem like a new student next to Ranma. She just didn't have the training to be Ranma's trainer.

That left the spot for a female sparring partners. A young perky attractive woman that could get close to Ranma by first fighting him, then asking him to train her. Perhaps even getting closer than that through seduction of the young man. 'I should still know how to make a man quiver for me.'

'But what to be?'

In Magneto's Lair...

Magneto was interested at the information that Xavier had collected. Information that had been delivered to them by the return of Lodestone. "It seems that my trust in you has been rewarded, Mousse. You have turned a defeat into a minor victory. These disks that you managed to collect will help the cause. But how did you get them? Xavier's computers must have been protected."

"While in Nerima I had a fight with a Martial Arts Computer Programmer. I had to train with several styles of computer fighting and uses. Including some of the most powerful hacking skills known in Japan. Information that hasn't been introduced to America yet." Lodestone said, proud that his skills could be used for the cause.

"Yes," Magneto said, as he looked at the screen detailing the information that Xavier had collected on Ranma. Most of the information on the boy's powers were cloudy as they didn't hadn't done any extensive testing on the power. But it have theories about where the power came from and it's abilities. "An extradimensional force of energy that seems to be mallable." He said, out loud as he thought of the possiblities. The one thing that surprised him was the fact that Ranma couldn't use the great power of Ki, which he had used before against Magneto, with his darkforce powers. "A weakness? Something that I can use against him and Xavier's school."

Mimic stood with Magneto and Lodestone. "Just tell me what to do and I'll cram it down Fem-boy's throat!"

Magneto turned to the young Chinese man. "Interesting thought. But I still what him alive, to see if he can be convinced to join the cause." Then as he thought to himself, 'Plus I want to get my hands on those ki techniques. Mousse and Kuno have some of the basics of those moves. Things that they have been trying to train the other Acolytes. I have noticed that there have been an increase in the attributes of my fighters. With Ranma's knowledge, they would be unstoppable.'

Magneto turned to Mimic. "Have you been studying the powers and skills of the other X-men? You will have to fight them as well to get to Ranma."

"Yes, plus it should give me an excuse to power up even further." Mimic smiled as he thought about the possible looks on the X-men's faces when they had their powers turned back against them with a little extra push.

"Excellent. However, before you go you should work out with Lodestone and gain a bonus weapon to be used against them. Now." Magneto said, as the two Acolytes nodded and left.

Magneto turned back to the computer. Without the aid of his hands, he moved the file on the computer to the details about Jusenkyo and the tribes that were gathered around it. 'The Musk and the Phoenix people look like they might good additions to the cause. The pools themselves seem to be a good source of fellow brothers, if the proper pool is used or created.'

'The problem is that Xavier didn't record the location of the valley. Either he doesn't know, or he hasn't recorded it in the files. Most likely hidding it somewhere else in the school.' Magneto thought. He then turned to another file that was informative.

'However, this file on Ranma makes notice about a family of Amazons that live in the same area that have a great respect for mutants. A family that had moved to Bayville. One that is in reach. Perhaps I can use this Shampoo and Cologne to get to this source of mystical powers that could be used for the cause. Even if it doesn't pay off, I could use them to control Mousse better.'

The question was the method of gaining that information. A soft touch of gentle persuasion or a more harsh manipulation of them. Or going to a hard torture to gain the information that he needed. He would need to watch them, to find their weak spot that he could use against them. Like what would happen when Mimic took the field against the X-men. "Let them rest now, for they will be trembling when my hound of war is released!"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: This is inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko. All  
characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources)  
belong to her. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the  
rights of those who hold control over the Ranma series. The same can  
be said of the X-men: Evolution series and those who create it.

I have no money for legal problems and would very much  
appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much. Some of the first  
part of the fic was written by the Author at the Anime Adventures.  
They are...Demonhawk01, Philip Weigel, Dr. What, the person who suggested  
Kuno's power and others. Plus Jim Bader and Don Depresor for Mousse's  
powers suggestion. Thanks.

Also a Bonus HV No-Prize to ShadowBakaSama, for pointing out a mistake that I made with the previous chapters. I have have to give him credit here. And it will be addressed. Thanks.  
C&C welcomed at 

(An: I'm experimenting with giving Rogue a southern accent.  
Bear with me. I might also have trouble figuring out which words are the ones to accent.)

Ranma X  
Chapter Eleven  
Japanese

In Bayville...

Magneto frowned at the fact that he had to watch these "Amazons". ' If only my brainwashing technique didn't cause those mental disruptions. Then Lodestone and Mimic could tell me what I wanted to know about Jusenkyo. Or any other secrets they could hold.' Magneto didn't like making mistakes. They could end up costing him a price that he didn't want to pay.

But these Amazons were of interest to him. From what Mousse did remember, some of Ranma's training had come from the skills that he had learnt from the elder Amazon, Cologne. A woman that had at least lived a century. Quite possibly a few of them. She was one of the most skilled Amazons in the tribes. That had gotten her the rank of Matriarch.

'If this Cologne had taught him how fight, it's possible that she might know a way to counter his martial arts skills. If so, it would just mean that I would have to counter the strange power that he had developed. The living darkness that he had gained.' Magneto thought, as he lurked out of sight of the Amazons. Or at least he thought so. Though it seemed that the elder was looking straight at him from time to time. 'Is that part of her power?'

Magneto needed to know more about this turn of events that could turn the tables of the conflict. In his favour. 'To gain much, I must be willing to risk much.' Magneto continued his monitoring of the situation.

At the Institute...

Ranma was standing in the Danger Room, dressed like a cyborg. Off to the side were Wolverine, the Professor and a young man that he hadn't seen before. He had guessed that the young man was a mutant as he could morph his body into other shapes. Mechanical shapes. He was a weird teen, his dressed seemed out of step. He also seemed to be building several of the devices that were connected to him. That connected him to a large computer system.

'Great, I ask for help and I end up being the star of my own science fiction movie.' Ranma thought as he looked at himself. But his thought then turned to his strange power. 'Still if it can help me with my training of my new power, it might be such a bad thing. I might even get use to it.'

"All set. The system is all on-line. We just have to have Ranma use his darkness powers and the system should record everything." said the young man, as he looked over the computer.

"Alright, Ranma. All you have to do is use your powers. We'll record that first. Then you can move on to infusing the darkness with your ki power and we will be able to record that as well." Professor Xavier said, adding, "And thank you Forge for setting this all up. With any luck we will learn more about this strange power. Ready Ranma?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ranma said as he was girding his belt for this test.

"On my mark. Five, four, three, two, one. Engage!" Xavier said, as the machine whirled to life.

Ranma started to call the energy of darkness that he had power over. He summoned the personal aura that covered him with the protective form of the darkness. It coated him with a second skin, as he felt the power. He held it for about five minutes before the Professor spoke. "We have the recording that we need. Time to move to the next phase. Engage!"

Ranma then summoned his ki, concentrating the life force of his body into the dark covering that held over him. The darkness started to grow for a moment, before being sucked into the darkness. He continued to do that for another five minutes. It was a strange sensation. Finally, he heard the Professor's voice calling him to stop. Ranma stopped calling both the ki and the darkness.

He looked over at the figures that were looking at the results. The Professor and Forge's eyes were wide open and surprised. Logan on the other hand was still his old gruff self. Ranma walked over to where the three were standing.

"So what is it that you have found out about me?" Ranma asked, hoping that this would be able to give him a clue about what was disrupting his skills.

"Well, it seems that our hunch was right. The dark force seems to be absorbing the energy of the 'ki', pulling it into the dark dimension that holds the energy. Only a sliver of the energy was used to boost the energy of your mutant ability. It's pretty far out." Forge said, as he looked at the results.

"So it's not just me." Ranma said, as he thought about about a way to overcome this natural limit of his power. "It's sorta like the wall in ki training."

"The wall?" asked the Professor.

"With ki training, there's a wall that you have to pass first before you can start to manifest your ki ability. You have to reach a physical and mental state that is a high point of your training. But it's there that you are stuck until you can figure out a way to get to the next level, to reach the ki that you have. Like it's behind the wall. You must use a method that allows you to break through the wall." Ranma told, "There are few methods that are not harsh in one form or the other."

"That's why I have been training the rest of the team slowly first, to gauge them. Then I have moved on to the harsher stuff that should help to build the mental and physical state they will have to be in to reach the wall. Then I was going to tell them about the wall and offer the methods that should allow them to break it." Ranma continued. "I guess that I've found a new wall to learn how to break."

"Still this ki information is interesting," Forge said, "It seems to be a force that can amp the normal abilities of a person so that they can increase their power. Both physical and mental. The effect that it could have on a person's mutant powers could be incredible. Of course there is the question of what would happen if a person could access this power without training. It could spin out of control."

"That's why martial artists training to gain control of their ki. So that it doesn't get out of their control." Logan answered calmly as he watched over things. Ranma knew that Logan had some experience with the martial arts and their training.

"And that's why Magneto is so interested in Ranma. The skills and the powers that Ranma has learnt would be a boost in a war between humans and mutants. Especially if they were on the side of the mutants. At least in Magneto's mind." The Professor said, adding, "Plus he would be a useful bargaining tool to be used against his mother for details on the mutants of Japan that might be recruited to Magneto's philosophy. That could be a danger that we dare not risk."

Elsewhere...

Happosai smiled as he leaped out of the Bayville Airport. Behind him were an army of female passengers, stewardesses, flight crew and airport stuff. People who didn't like the way that he had acted on the plane or in the airport. But he had fun and that was all that mattered.

But now he was a man on a mission. A mission for the breasts that he had gone looking for. Across the largest ocean in the world and pass most of a Continent. He was looking for those bra less beauties that he wanted to rub and touch. And to place in a pair of lovelies that matched their beauty.

Happi focused his energy on the ki signature of his old student, hoping to find a high level ki that could only come from Ranma. He then noticed that there was more than one ki signatures. 'I sense that there have been four male ki and three female ki. The male ki have been altered in some way. One naturally, the other three artificially. But even with that, I know six of the seven. Ranma, Mousse, that Kuno kid, Cologne, the lovely Shampoo and go old Pantyhose!' came his thoughts.

"Still I wonder who the seventh ki is from? And is she a sexy lady that could warm an old man's heart?" Happosai said to himself as he tried to decide on which way to go next. To the source of Ranma's ki or to the new ki lady that he was reading as well. "Decisions, decisions. Fortunately, they are coming from the same place. Look out women of Bayville! Grandfather Happosai is coming!"

At that exact moment, every woman in the Bayville area got shivers of extreme horror that they couldn't tell where it was coming from. At the Xavier Institute, the Professor's cup of Earl Grey tea shatter. Then a collection of shelves feel. To finish it off, a sonic boom like a huge bang of thunder shook the school.

Ranma looked at where his shelf fell. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Hours later...

Kitty had gathered the girls of the school together in her room to talk about one subject. "So what do we do about Ranma?"

"What do you mean Kitty?" asked Jean.

"Well, he's a major hottie with all of those rippling muscles. But then he's been making us go through a hell of training. You have to ask yourself, what's up with that?" Kitty said.

"Actually, he's been using a milder version of the training that he went through." Betsy said, as she sat looking at the other.

"What do y'all mean he's been milder on us. Haven't y'all seen the training that he's been giving us?" Rogue asked, wondering how a gruelling march with weights could be considered mild. As were the rest of the group.

"Well from what I have heard about his training it wasn't something that he would be wanting to use on us," Betsy continued, "He's been thrown off a cliff, tied to boulders that have been rolled down mountains, forced to pull that boulder up the mountain again, swam with rocks tied to him and that was just the stuff that he felt was the easy stuff that his father had taught him." The rest of the girls had wide open eyes at this news.

"Who was his father? Attila the Hun?" Jean asked, shocked at the training that the man had gone through.

"No, just a martial artist who want to create the best martial artist in the world," Betsy said, "Apparently, his father forced an agreement with Ranma's mother that Ranma would come back a "Man among Men" or they would both commit suicide. Something about his father making Ranma fingerprint his agreement on the contract."

If the girls didn't think their eyes could get wider, they were in for a shock when their eyes flew wider than they had ever been. "And y'all not shock at this, Betsy?" Rogue asked the Asian girl.

"I was trained to be a ninja assassin. Such training and deals were made daily where I came from," She answered, "But some of the extreme training did shock me upon first hearing it. As it would you, if I hadn't promised that I wouldn't tell about it. You should also hear the stories he had to tell of his time in Nerima."

There was a quiet in the room. That wasn't to last.

Second Later...

Girlish screams came from Kitty's room. Scott, Ranma and Storm heard the noise and headed to the room. They burst open the door to find the girls spread out around Jean. The telekinetic had something hanging from her blouse. It was glowing with an aura.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Screamed Jean as objects floated in the room in a wild fashion.

"I'm coming Jean. Don't worry about it." Scott said as he charged to his love to pulled the strange brown object off of Jean's chest. Only as he touched it, he was thrown across the room by the object.

This was also familiar to the martial artist that was watching this. 'Not him!' thought Ranma. "Alright, you old freak get off her." The object bounced off the female mutant's breasts and on the ground. It was then all clear to everyone that the object was an extremely old man who was not that attractive and was really short.

"Ah, Ranma. Why didn't you tell your old master that you were staying with such lovely ladies?" Happosai said, with a smile.

The four mutant girls had angry looks that were turning from the old man to the young martial artist. "Ranma, do you know this man?" asked Storm in a firm voice.

"He's a pain in my neck." Ranma answered.

"Come, come Ranma. Is that anyway to talk to the founder of the Anything Goes school of martial arts? The Grandmaster of the style that your are an heir to." The old man spoke.

"No, it's how I talk to the shame of the school. To the most perverted martial artist that I know. That how I talk to you Happosai." Ranma said, as he took up a fighting stance. "So when are you going to soak me with the bucket?"

"I'll get to that in time. But first I would like to sample the variety that this land has to offer. SWEETO!" called out the pervert as he leaped at his target. Directly on the black mutant's chest. "Now this is a nice and warm spot. Great for nurturing an old man."

Storm stood shocked for a minute as the pervert groped her. Then her eyes turned white as he rage activated her powers. "You...YOu...YOU..." Storm spoke with a risen harshness. The air started to blow around the room like crazy. It also started to smell of ozone. Then it happened. Lightning struck Happi forcing him from the breasts and throwing him across the room.

The ancient martial artist stood stunned for a few minutes before he got up from the floor he had landed on after sliding down the wall. "Hacha! What a woman! Come to Happi!" He spoke as he started to bounce back towards the black woman.

It was then that one of the girls had an idea. Rogue took off her glove and touched Happosai. She had wanted to stop him even with the fact that she would pick up his rotten memories. But she had to help her friends, her family. Her hand touched the old man and her power went into effect. They drain the perverts memories and energy. Happosai fell.

The girls sighed in relief that everything was over. Till Rogue suddenly threw herself against Betsy's breasts. "Sweeto! What a comfort for a poor little lost like me." Rogue said, groping the other girls breasts. "Hacha!"

Ranma looked at the image that was before him. "This is weird." That was all he could say.

Elsewhere...

Cologne shook as she could sense the change in the ki that had occurred in the town of Bayville. She could sense a familiar ki that had arrived. One that she didn't want coming to this place to cause trouble for her family and those she was seeking as possible allies. One that could throw everything off into a world of chaos. 'Happosai.' She thought as she tried to figure out what action to take.

She knew that he was up at the Xavier Institute. That would be the first place that he would go. After Ranma and the other ki signature that was at the mansion. Plus there was all of those attractive girls as well that would attract the perverts attention. That would certainly cause a problem with the mutants there.

She also knew that Happosai had experience fighting and dealing with mutants. Knowing how to trump their powers and weaken them so that they could have no resistance to his natural martial arts skills. He had also been known to have trained some mutants to use their powers more effectively in exchange for things that would satisfy his own perverted desire.

Now he was here in Bayville. The question now before her was whether or not this was a good thing. And if this played into her plans for the X-men and Ranma.


End file.
